Harry Potter and the Repository of Knowledge
by TheTrueBard
Summary: After Sirius' death Harry is given a choice, stay as he is or train to become one of the most powerful men who ever lived. Armed with the power to fight watch Harry take the war to Voldemort PowerfulHarry ElementalHarry slow updates M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic. Also bare in mind I am dyslexic so I do mess up tings like how/who to/two/too and were/where, please bear with me until I manage to get I beta for my story!**

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Event**

Privet Drive was a perfectly normal street. It was lined with perfectly normal houses, one nearly identical to the one next door. The people who owned these homes were all perfectly normal people as well, well all except for one house. In this house lived a family who tried its hardest to be normal, but there has always been one aspect of Dursley's lives that had never been anything close to their definition of normal.

That one small 'thing' was none other than their nephew, Harry Potter who was currently lying on his old lumpy bed in the smallest room of the house; he lay motionless on his bed staring blindly up at the bare wall in front of him. He had not moved since he had returned to his "home" for the summer more than a day ago. He had not eaten, slept or even so much as uttered a single word; he just laid there staring but not really seeing what was in front of him.

The next week progressed in much the same manner for Harry. He only ever left his room in the middle of the night to grab a snack and use the bathroom.

Time lost all meaning to him, Harry couldn't really tell the difference between his sleeping and waking hours, his every waking moment was filled with sorrow, every time he closed his eye Harry would see his godfather, the man that he had come to see as a surrogate Father being hit by his cousin's stunner and flying through the air all the while laughing, laughing even as he fell through that accursed veil to his death.

His dreams where filled with much of the same only instead of seeing the same thing over and over he instead saw Sirius enter the veil and instead of doing nothing Harry followed him through to the other side. He would see Sirius sitting with his back turned to him in a dark room with only a small candle sitting next to Sirius offering light.

As Harry went to hug his Godfather Sirius would turn to him, his flesh was rotting and falling off of his bones, his robe was tattered and frayed, his eyes were milky and dead, but his voice remained unaffected he would stand from his chair and grab Harry's collar accusing him for causing his death and how thing would have been so much simpler if Harry had never been born, he would have never been sent to Azkaban and Prongs and Lily wouldn't have had to die to protect there worthless son.

Sirius words ripped at Harry's soul making Harry regret every decision that he had ever made and even wishing that he had never been born.

It would be two whole days before Harry would finally allow sleep to take him once again, the dream that night started out as they always did. He watched in despair and sorrow as his Sirius fell through the veil, Harry followed Sirius through the accursed archway and as always finding his Godfather with his back turned to him, only this time as he drew closer to the chair Sirius stood and turned to him his decaying body lurching as he took a step closer to Harry, his rotting maw filled with sharp pointed teeth to numerous to count, Harry watched in horror as the creature that looked so much like his beloved Godfather took another step towards him, he tried to run but found that he couldn't move no matter how much he struggled, just when the shambling corpse was about to sink it's yellowing teeth into Harry's unprotected flesh a familiar voice rang out from behind him: "Leave my Godson alone you creep." Harry watched in amazement as the formidable form of Padfoot leapt over him and lunged at the decaying creature in front of him.

With an inhuman scream filled with rage the creature fled in a burst of brimstone smoke. "Si…Sirius?" Harry whimpered his eyes tearing up.

"Yeah it's really me Pup." Sirius said as he shifted back into his human form.

"Please forgive me Sirius, please, I'm so sorry, if only I hadn't been so stupid…it's all my fault." Harry chocked out as he flung himself at Sirius' crushing the man in a bear hug.

"Now, now it's all right Pup, it's all right, it wasn't your fault I choose to go to the Ministry I choose to fight Bella and do you know what? I wouldn't change any of it even if I could, well maybe the whole Azkaban bit." Sirius said as he hugged Harry back, his trademark cocky grin firmly on display.

"But, Sirius if I just…." Harry said as he wiped the tear from his eyes.

"Harry, listen I don't have a lot of time, this is kind of a one time deal, remember I don't blame you and neither should you, so stop beating yourself up about it, OK? And promise me that you will stop dwelling on the past like this, wandering into the dreamscape searching for me, it's dangerous; you saw what that creature was going to do to you." Sirius said his voice firm and final.

"I promise, what was that thing?" Harry asked his eyes scanning the darkness, searching for the decaying creatures that had not long ago fled.

"That was a Dakara, they feed off of there victims negative feelings and in return give them nightmares, finally when they have had there fill they devour there victims, killing them, and you Harry have been supplying that Dakara with an all you can eat buffet." Sirius said his smile faulting.

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he turned his gaze to the floor, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about Pup, just don't do it again, I can't be saving you all the time now can I?" Sirius said with a laugh as punched Harry in the arm.

"Now Harry I don't know how much longer I can stay so I'll keep this as short as I can, Voldemort is gaining more and more power every day and the time is fast approaching when you will have to face him, so train hard. Grimmauld Place has a very extensive library, but most of it is pretty Dark stuff so you have to be pretty careful how you choose to use your knowledge, try the basic section first, now I know Dumbledore have banned you from leaving the Dursleys for the Summer so instead use Kreacher, if all has gone according to plan you should have inherited him when I died. Good Luck Harry." Sirius said as he once again hugged Harry before fading away in a burst of light.

Meanwhile in the world of the living as Harry spoke with the spirit of his deceased godfather a strange wind started to blow within Harry's small bedroom, a bright white aura of magical power shuttered to life around Harry, it slowly burned brighter and brighter until Harry himself was encased in the light, after ten minutes of being encased within his own magic the aura receded until it could hardly be seen only to pulse bright white in time with Harry's heartbeat.

*****

**Location: Unknown**

Deep within the a long forgotten vessel that could only be described as science fiction a lone figure hovered over a set of controls muttering to himself, "One-hundred and twenty years of boredom, why didn't I take that job at the Ministry?" The figure said talking to himself.

Suddenly the sound of an alarm broke the figures reminiscing, with a start the figure dashed over to another area of the controls. "Now I remember! This why I didn't take that job at the Ministry!" The figure said once again talking to himself. "My, oh my, you are a strong one, you'd have to be for this old girl to pick up your signal half a universe away! Computer upload medical imprint Alpha and a basic drone imprint." The figure said as he flicked a few switches on the controls.

*****

A wheezing/groaning sound filled the quite house of number 4 Privet Drive, the only thing that stoped it from waking the occupents of the house was the fact that the wheezing groans were drowned out by the sound of the two male Dursleys' snoring. As the sound got louder, a large golden orb began to appear within the smallest room of number 4 Privet Drive, the orb was so large in fact that as it appeared it emitted a pulse of magic which caused the room to magically expand, the orb was easily the sive of the house if not larger! After a few moments of silence a bright light appeared from the front of the orb, as the light faded a large door opened, revealing three showed figures, one of the figures strangely enough had a striking resemblance to Harry Potter carrying a trunk.

"Ok you no the drill, drone you are to assume this Harry's life until we return, you no all the dull stuff while my lovely companion and I take care of young Harry here." The voice of an elderly name spoke. "Right no my dear let get this young man inside."

*****

The first thing Harry knew when he woke up was that he was lying in a very firm bed in what seemed to be the Hogwarts hospital wing? And near his bed Madam Pomfrey was soaking a towel in warm water while having a hushed conversation with a tall figure who had long silver hair that he couldn't identify because they had there back turned to him.

"Professor Dumbledore? Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked as he looked around a bit, confused and disoriented, before continuing, "Where am I."

"I see that you're finally awake Harry, good. You seem to have undergone a powerful and might I mention underage magical development." Madam Pomfrey said in a polite voice.

"As to where you are well that a tad bit more complicated." The other person said in a cheerful voice that sounded very familiar but Harry couldn't place it.

Harry nearly went into cardiac arrest when he finally saw who the other person standing next to Madam Pomfrey was. The person was dressed in a fine black dress robe with a beautiful emerald green lining, he stood about 6'2" with a broad frame that had once been filled with wiry muscle but had wasted away with the ravages of time. His long silver locks were tied into a pony tail that rested just passed his shoulder blades, his face was a mix of the regal angular features that most purebloods had and the soft features of his mother's side. His deep emerald green eyes twinkle with kindness and wisdom even beyond his advance years. But the one thing that sent Harry's mind reeling more than anything else was the faded but still visible lightning bolt scar that he could see past the elderly mans parted fringe.

"What?!...Who?!…How?!" Harry spluttered before his eyes once again rolled up into his head.

"Oh dear, he fainted, again." The old Harry look alike said with a chuckle as Madam Pomfrey started to fuss over Harry's prone figure once again.

"Well what did you expect him to do when he saw you? Engage you in tantalising conversation?" Madam Pomfrey asked in what was clearly a forced polite tone.

"Well no, but I at least hoped for more than that." The man said as he gestured to Harry with a lazy hand movement.

*****

Harry's mind was running a million miles a minute when his eyes finally flickered open. The last thing he could remember was being in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts with madam Pomfrey and an older version of himself? No, that couldn't be right, could it? Summoning all of his Griffindor courage Harry took another look around the room he was in. As far a he could tell it was identical to the Hogwarts hospital Wing right down to the colour of his sheets. "Where am I?" Harry asked half to himself.

"You my boy are currently in the med-centre of the Void Ship." A voice of to his left answered.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a hushed tone as he took in the old mans features once again.

"Well you seem to be taking this better the second time round, what with all the fainting last time." The old man said with a chuckle causing Harry to blush lightly.

"As to who I am well I'm you, well that's not entirely accurate you see I am an imprint of you, a you that you could be, one of the many possible outcome that may eventuate if you follow a certain path, Sorcerer of Light magic for instance. Confused yet?" Old Harry said as he sat down in the chair next to Harry bed.

Harry sat in dumbfounded silence for a few second before replying with a very articulate, "What?"

"Um, where to begin… are yes. Well when a person makes a choice great or small this choice dictates what kind of person they will become. Take me for example I am the possible you that you could become if you where to dedicate yourself to the study of Light magic for most of your life. Are you with me so far?" Old Harry asked in a tone that sounded like it was taken straight from Dumbledore himself.

"OK, so let me get this straight you are an imprint of me if I studied Light Magic all my life, somehow sent back in time." Harry asked clearly disbelieving what the man in front of him was saying.

"Well, no buy for the most part that's correct, but you don't seem to be to convinced, young Harry." The old man said in a plain matter of fact tone of voice as he slowly stood up and brushed the cresses out of his robe.

"Well when you spend most of your life almost being killed by Voldemort it tends to make a person untrusting to strange wizards who claim to be from the future." Harry said as he tried to stand up and summon his wand, preparing to fight of the crazy old man in front of himself only to remain lying on his bed.

"I see well it seems that you aren't going to take my word for it, no matter I can show you instead, after all as the old saying goes the proof is in the pudding." Old Harry said as he wordlessly and wandlessly conjured a muggle style wheelchair next to Harry's bed and levitated Harry into it.

*****

Harry sat in silence as his look a like pushed him along long corridor after corridor for what seemed like forever while his counterpart muttered under his breath about stupid magic corridors and temperamental ships.

"You're lost aren't you?" Harry said a grin threatening his face, after all if the old man worked for Voldemort he would have killed Harry ages ago, plus he had only tried to help so far and his instincts were telling him to trust him, not that he believed the old mans insane story for a second mind you.

"I am not lost, it's just that this ship is getting rather temperamental in her old age and she has a rather strange sense of humour at times." Old Harry said looking scandalized that Harry thought he was lost.

"Right, just admit it your lost." Harry said with a grin as Old Harry's face fought between looking scandalized and smiling like a loon.

"Never! I know exactly where we are." Old Harry said with a grin identical to the one on Harry's face.

"Right I believe you, not." Harry said with a laugh as he pushed himself a few step in front of Old Harry. "You little brat, come back here so I can hex you." Old Harry said as he followed Harry laughing with mirth.

"Hey what is this place, you called it a 'Void Ship', but what is it exactly" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him; this place seemed to go in forever.

Old Harry face seemed to burst into life as he looked at the youth sitting before him, he seemed to have been transported into the past at the mere question, the wrinkle that once ran deeply thought his face eased, his eyes shone even brighter than before and he stood a little taller, not by much but enough for it to be noticeable. It was like decades had been shaved off of his visage.

"This Harry is the combined efforts of several Harry's life's work, it is a type 32 Void Ship, it is designed to exist outside of time and space in the plane of existence that is between all worlds and dimensions; the void. It is a large sphere composed of a composite alloy of various metals including goblin steel and a muggle gold and titanium alloy. Expanding on the magical theory behind magic compartments in trunks we were able to expand the original dimensions of the sphere about fifty times. Then using dimensional magic we were able to expand on this a few time over again. Over all I think it ended up being about twice the size of Australia." Old Harry said completely ignorant to the stunned look on Harry's face as he tried to comprehend that he was in a ship that occupied double the space of the continent of Australia, he sat silently for the next few minutes as Old Harry pushed him through a handful more corridors before coming to stop at two large Mahogany doors very much like the ones that decorated the great hall at Hogwarts, the only difference being that these ones had a giant seal the likes of which Harry had never seen before carved into them.

With an over dramatic flourish of his hand Old Harry opened the large Mahogany doors and pushed Harry inside.

*****

The room was about one hundred feet long in every direction and directly in the middle of the room was a complex control panel that Harry couldn't even take a guess at. Sticking out of the middle of the panel was a large clear uncut crystal spire that ran all the way up into the ceiling, inside of the crystal blue energy swirl in intricate patterns at high speeds, a beautiful but deadly storm of power.

Off to the right of the giant room was a small station that had a small view screen embedded into it, the view screen was no bigger than a average human head, the interface around it was made of a dark blue almost black metal that shone in the light, almost willing all who look at it to put there head into it and look into the view plate.

Harry couldn't help but be drawn to it. "What is it?" Harry asked as he silently stood and slowly walked towards the strange devise.

"That Harry is the end product of all our hard work; it is called the Repository of Knowledge. Go on give it a go." Old Harry said his eyes twinkling in a very Dumbledore way.  
As Harry put his hands onto the side of the device he couldn't help but wonder how the metal stayed so warm to the touch, magic probably. Putting his head into the small opening Harry couldn't help the gasp that escaped him; beyond the view plate was a moving picture of the entire universe, but something inside of him knew that it wasn't just a picture.

Harry was totally unaware as the device locked itself firmly around his head to prevent him from removing his head before it was done with what ever it was doing.

White light exploded from the picture blinding Harry as a loud voice sounded from all around him, "UNAUTHORIZED USER DETECTED. STATE YOUR NAME AND REASON FOR TRYING TO ACCESS THE REPOSITORY."

"My name is Harry Potter and I was just curious." Harry said timidly hoping that his answer would appease who ever that voice was coming from.

"USER HARRY POTTER; CLEARANCE UNRESTRICTED, ACCESS LIMITED. HAVE A NICE DAY." The voice replied in a more polite tone of voice as Harry once again found himself standing in the control room next to Old Harry.

The sound of shifting filled the control room as an archway opened up in front of both Harry's. The room inside was rather small. No larger than a large English style study, in the middle of the room a plush black leather la-z-boy sat proudly in front of a medium oak table.

Harry couldn't help but feel under whelmed, on top of the table sat 50 leather bound volumes varying in size from the size of a normal novel to the size of an unfolded newspaper. Each of the volumes looked brand new as if they had never been touched,

"Simply breath taking isn't it Harry?" Old Harry asked as he gently ran his hands over the books with something akin to reverence.

"I don't know, if this is meant to be the storehouse of all my knowledge then shouldn't it you know? Be bigger?" Harry asked; after all even Flourish and Blotts had bookshelfs full of books and he seriously doubted that they had the most extensive collection of magical knowledge in the whole of the Wizarding world.

"Harry your thinking like a Muggle not a Wizard, these book aren't really the repository there merely blanks; templates that grant the user access to anything stored in the Void Ships vast libraries." Old Harry chuckled as he picked up one of the larger books.

"See? Nothing but blank pages." Old Harry said as he flicked through the blank book show Harry the crisp unblemished pages. "Go on Harry pick a book any book, something rare." Old Harry said almost giddy with childlike glee his eye twinkling madly. "Oh I know how about the Atlantean Codex of Magiks?" Old Harry said almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. Holding the spine of the book to his mouth Old Harry spoke in loud and clear voice, "Atlantean Codex of Magiks. Translated."

Harry watched as Old Harry opened the once blank book and watched as black ink raced across the page as if by an invisible dictation quill.

In seconds the once blank book was filled with text. Old Harry skimmed the book for a few seconds before smiling and saying "The translated versions ok but is got nothing on the original Atlantean. Well than I'll leave you to brows, I'll come and get you when suppers ready. One last thing, do read _The History of the Void by the Ancient One_, I think that you will find it very interesting. If you ever get stuck simply ask the computer to help you." With his work done for the time being Old Harry swept out of the study leaving Harry to his own devices.

Picking up the large book that Old Harry had left Harry whispered "The History of the Void by the Ancient One."

The book was about three hundred pages long and started very simply with the words; _My name is Harry Potter and this is the story of how I became the Ancient One._

*****

Harry sat in silence as he read the Ancient Ones words, the book started roughly about three decade after the Ancient One had been able to defeat Voldemort and his army. They battle had been long and hard fought with many losses on both sides, it finally ended on the deserted and destroyed grounds of Hogwarts, which had apparently later become a monument to all those who lost there lives fighting Voldemort.

The Ancient One had spent the rest of his first life trying to find a way to bring back all those who had lost there lives during the war and finally trying to find a way to go back in time and stop it from ever happening.

Eventually at the age of one hundred and twenty the Ancient One finally found a way to send his consciousness with all his memories and knowledge back in time to blend with his past self. Each time the Ancient One would be able to stop Voldemort however each time people would die, friends, comrades, and the innocent.

Finally the Ancient One amassed so much power and knowledge that it became harder and harder to transfer all of it back into his past self and so he begin to search for an alternative way to preserve his knowledge.

Eventually he discovered the Void; a place between the whole of reality itself, a place totally unaffected by the passage of time.

Over the next five life time the Ancient One designed and built the Void Ship and gathered the most extensive collection of knowledge both Muggle and Magical known to mankind.

The final books to be added to the repository during the Ancient Ones lifetimes were the one that he had written himself, including his self written history aptly named the _History of the Void_.

The closing words of the book simply read; _I have lived for thirteen lifetimes and have seen so much, perhaps too much. I can only hope that my future selves use this knowledge to protect and help the world. _

*****

Closing the book Harry couldn't help but feel that he had been the greatest gift of all, it wouldn't matter if he never received another gift for as long as he lived, he had all ready been given the best gift of all; he had the knowledge that he needed to fulfil his last promise to Sirius at his very fingertips. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the Ancient One had written any more books.

Holding the book in his lap up to his mouth Harry spoke in a clear voice and said, "Computer assisted search." Two feet in front of Harry's chair a holographic view screen the same size as a large plasma screen television popped into existence.

The words; Awaiting Inquiry were written at the top of the screen.

"Computer search the repository for all books written by Harry Potter." Harry's mouth hung open as the screen filled with results. After a minute the final tally was 1036 books written by Harry Potter. _'Hermione's never going to let me live this down.'_ Harry thought as he scrolled down the list.

"Computer search the repository for all books written by the Ancient One."

The screen was once again filled with book titles everything from Transfiguration, Potions, Wandless Magic, Dark Arts, Rituals, Occlumency and even Wandlore to name a few. Eventually after some thought Harry decided that it was time to relearn Occlumency.

Harry was two pages into Modern Occlumency by the Ancient One when Old Harry finally arrived to tell Harry that supper was served in the kitchen. After much protesting Old Harry was finally able to get Harry to leave the study and follow him to the kitchen.

**There you have it folks! What do you think of this idea? Should it be continued or not?! TheTrueBard out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter of this fic, enjoy**

"Did you make all of this?" Harry asked as he gestured to the large assortment of food that was laid out on the large wooden table.

There were all kinds of food from traditional English food to oriental and even cuisine from place Harry had never seen let alone head of, it was like he was back in the great hall sitting down to the nightly feast.

"Heavens, no," Old Harry chuckled, "I was never that great a cook, the Void ship is outfitted with a large array of magical pantry that provide a fantastic selection of domestic and foreign foods. After a year or two you simply purchase a replenishing charm. There good but not as good as a meal cooked by House Elf I must say, pretty close though." Old Harry said as he sat down. "So tell me young Harry did you read anything interesting?"

"The books was amazing, everything that the Ancient One did and saw I'm pretty sure Hermione would kill to have an hour alone in the repository." Harry said as he helped himself to some mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure she would, Harry. Most of the Ancient Ones works are very advanced I would be very surprised if she would be able to make heads or tails of any of it, after all the man did invent or at lest inspire a great many of the modern Magic's that you will read about. We are defiantly not the man we once where" Old Harry said his eyes twinkling like twin stars.

The two of them sat and talked for more than an hour before Harry noticed that Old Harry had not touched one morsel of food during the course of there conversation.

"Why haven't you eaten anything?" Harry asked politely.

"As I've all ready said Harry I'm merely an imprint of the man I once was, like a moving painting only more advanced, you will learn about it soon enough and one day you will add your own imprint to the database so that future Harry's may be able to seek your council and knowledge." Old Harry said the twinkle in his eye never fading.

The two Harry's sat in a comfortable silence for another thirty minutes before Old Harry sat up from his chair brushed his robe and said, "Come Harry we have so much to do and so little time to do it in.

The two of them walked down hallway after hallway before Harry interrupted the silence with, "I've been thinking about what you said and I just wanted to know how I'm going to spend so much time here learning when I've only got a little over two months before summer holidays are over?"

"Now that is a problem, how do you think?" Old Harry asked with a smile.

"Time-Turner?" Harry asked curiously.

"Close. How bout we ask the expert?" Old Harry said as they both entered an empty room about the same size of the gymnasium from Harry's old school.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Quite simply young Harry, watch." With that Old Harry walked over to the scanner that was sitting on the wall to the far left.

Placing his hand into the scanner Old Harry waited for a few seconds before saying in a loud voice, "Computer initiation imprint orientation."

"COMMENCING INITIATION."

All around the room doorways and archways opened and ten metal humanoid like figures walked out and stood before the two Harry's.

Each drone stood 6'2" and reminded Harry of the droids from the muggle movie Star Wars that he had once watched at the Dursleys, the only major difference was that there drones seemed more human like and seemed to be far sturdier and each of them were carrying a 12" tube of metal about the same size of a wand.

"These Harry are drones, they are a very advanced and complex form of technological and magical golem. Each has a magical core which is tied into the Void Ships own core giving them access to magic. Using some muggle technology we were able to create a holographic projector that is stored in the chest cavity of each drone which is tied directly into a very complex set of ancient Celtic runes that is able to solidify the holographic image into solid mass." Old Harry's said as he studied one of the drones in front of him.

"And all that means what exactly?" Harry asked not really understanding what was going on.

"That Harry means that these drones are perfect for uploading an imprint into." Old Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what you're one of these drone things then?" Harry asked catching onto what Old Harry was saying.

"No, I'm an imprint but I am using a drone to give myself form if that's what you mean, watch." Old Harry said he turned to the blank drones and said, "Computer load the basic Teaching Imprints and the Time Lord imprint as well.

"UPLOAD COMMENCING."

Harry watched as all the drones in the room flickered, different images superimposing over there metal bodies for a few seconds before they finally rested on a form.

Harry suddenly found himself standing in front of ten sets of identical emerald eyes which looked at him unblinking.

"Harry, allow me to introduce an old friend of mine the Time Lord." Old Harry said as he beckoned Harry over to the man he was standing next to.

The man stood 6'2" like all they other men in the room, he was dressed in a black muggle pin stripped suit with an overcoat over the top and a fob watch chain hanging out of one of his pockets.

"Hello Harry, isn't it a bit early to us to be getting introduced?" The Time Lord asked as he pulled out his fob watch to check the time among other things.

"Normally you would be right, but it seems that young Harry was rather curious about how we were going to spend so much time training if he has to go back to Hogwarts in a little over two months." Old Harry said with a grin.

The Time Lords face broke out into a grin and as he turned his attentions from his smiling friend to Harry. "

"Well young Harry it's quite simple really, when I was alive I took a great interest in the passage of time and the properties of time itself, eventually I was able to create a localised time dilatation field inside the void ship by using the void ships own magical core to power the field and a crystal charged with power from the vortex of time itself to supply the chronological energies needed to stabilize a time capsule like the time dilation field instead of the small amount of sands of time used by a Time Turner. So where a Time Turner uses the Sands of Time to rather crudely jump back into time the time dilation field creates a localized temporal event that allows you to spend a year inside the field while only about two weeks will pass outside it." The Time Lords said grinning even wider when he realised that Harry had actually understood his explanation.

Harry couldn't help but smile when he thought back on the hours of reading he did in his fourth year about time-tuners, it defiantly helped him understand what the Time Lord was trying to explain to him.

"Please tell me that you stored the plans to the time dilation technology in the repository." Harry asked excitedly, evidently being around so many energetic and eccentric people, even if they were different versions of him was rubbing off on Harry.

"Of course, but before you even think about improving upon my designs your going to have to learn a lot more about magic and it's uses, which is were these charming fellows come into the mix." The Time Lord said as he introduced the other Harry's that were standing quietly behind him.

"This is Harry is the man who will be teaching you all about Transfiguration, hell he even taught me!" The Time Lord said with a laugh as he gestured to the Harry on his left, he was middle aged which a small streak of grey near his temples and was clad in a 19th century frock coat and shirt.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Good to see you again Time Lord." The middle aged Harry said with a small bow.

The Time Lord spent the next few minutes introducing Harry to all of the others.

The DADA Harry was dressed in a worn black leather jacket, V-neck jumper and dark trousers who nodded at Harry as he passed by him.

The Charms Master who was dressed in a nice modern charcoal black dress rode with a gold trim sent a small tickling charm at Harry as he turned away to greet another one of his future teachers much to the amusement of the other Harry's.

When the Time Lord introduced his soon to be Potions and Herbology Professor Harry immediately thought of a hybrid version of Snape and Professor Sprout but was pleasantly surprised to find that this Harry wasn't anything like Snape or Professor Sprout in anyway and Harry doubted if either of the two would ever wear faded jeans and a white t-shirt as apposed to proper Wizard robes.

The next person Harry was introduced to was an elderly Harry who was wearing a distinguished Edwardian suit and would apparently be teaching Harry both Magical and Muggle History and battle tactics.

The Time Lord was practically giddy about introducing the next person of the group to Harry, this man was in his late twenty's his messy raven locks were tied back with a piece of light brown cloth and he was garbed in an earth tone brown traveling cloak with a white lining. But what was most important was that this Harry was a master at Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and had apparently spent his lifetime learning everything he could about the Atlantean.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to learn that not all of his past selves had spent their lives learning everything there was to know about the magical world but the muggle one as well if what the Muggle Sciences Harry had said was true before he left to go and talk to Old Harry who was standing next to the Transfiguration Master engaged in a conversation about the advantages of using elemental transfiguration as apposed to using standard transfiguration in a duel.

Harry watched as the Muggle Sciences Harry's blue suit and red tie blended into the small mass of Harry's who were all talking to each other about different thing by this point.

"And that Harry is just about everyone." The Time Lord said as he started to lead Harry back to Old Harry.

"Not everyone Time Lord." A voice drawled from behind the pair.

"Ah, how could I forget you?" The Time Lord said coldly all humor or happiness gone from his voice.

The new comer was dressed in a black deep hooded robe with a pair of old style bronze shackles that were missing the chains on his wrists.

"I'm sure it just slipped your mind, Time Lord, well aren't you going to introduce us?" The new comer drawled as he removed his hood. His face was slightly paler then the other Harry and he had a small goatee but other that that Harry couldn't see anything about this new Harry that would cause the Time Lords sudden change in behavior.

"Harry this is the Valeyard he will be teaching you the Dark Arts." The Time Lord said with gritted teeth.

"It's a pleasure young Harry, with me teaching you, you will be able to fulfill your promise to Sirius." The Valeyard said with a grin, showing his slightly larger than normal fangs.

"I will not have you corrupting Harry! I have seen what happens to those who fall and I will not let it happen again!" The Time Lord roared as he advanced on the Valyard his wand drawn.

"Relax Time Lord, I'm not going to seduce Harry with the power of the Dark Arts, I'm merely going to teach him some of the darker aspects of magic, just like Sirius want all of use to learn. After all to fight your enemy you first must understand your enemy." The Valeyard said as he raised his hands in a non threatening manner.

"So be it." The Time Lord said as he turned and walked away, Harry following shortly behind.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Harry. The Valeyard and I disagree about many things and we have a tendency to bite each others heads off when were around each other." The Time Lord said with a half hearted smile.

*****

After spending a good hour with all the different Harry's Old Harry final deactivated the drones and set about creating a training schedule for Harry, according to Old Harry by the end of the two years of training that Harry was going to receive he would easily be able to hold his own against Aurors and Death Eaters alike.

Harry wasn't sure if Old Harry was joking or not with that smile of his, that is until he actually saw the schedule that Old Harry had set out for him;

_4:00-6:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set muscle group_

_6:00-7:00 Martial Arts, Body magic __alternating days _

_7:00-7:30 Shower_

_7:30-8:00 Breakfast_

_8:00-10:00 __Occlumency__ and __Legilimency alternating days_

_10:00-12:00 Wandless and Wordless magic_

_12:00-12:30 lunch_

_12:30- 2:30 Duelling _

_2:30-3:30 __Arithmancy, Ancient Runes alternating days _

_3:30-4:30 __Muggle Sciences_

_4:30-5:30 __Potions, Herbology __alternating days _

_5:30-6:30 History/Battle strategy _

_6:30-7:00 __Dinner_

_7:00-8:00 Transfiguration_

_8:00-9:00 Charms_

_9:00-10:00 DADA, Dark Arts __alternating days_

_10:00-11:00 Free time _

_11:00-12:00 meditate_

_12:00 Bed_

"Oh man, that's a lot," Harry commented.

"You'll live, we did." replied Old Harry with a grin.

"But with only four hours sleep?!" Harry asked.

"Yes with the sleep reducing potion you're going to be taking along with all the nutrient and muscle growth you will only need four hours sleep a night, I must warn you though when you stop taking the sleep reducing potion your going to sleep for days." Old Harry said with a laugh.

"But isn't it a bit much? After all I've got four years to learn all this stuff." Harry asked a bit daunted by the prospect of having to learn so much in the course of a single year.

"No it's not, the repository house the combined knowledge of over one hundred Harry Potters, each of which had to learn as much as they could as quick as they could in order to destroy Voldemort," Old Harry said his eyes losing there twinkle and going hard, "If it makes you feel any better for the first month your not even going to be following the schedule." Old Harry said as the twinkle returned to his eyes.

"Really? What am I going to be doing?" Harry asked thanking any and ever god in existence for his stay of execution.

"Occlumency." Old Harry said laughing at Harry's suddenly sour expression.

*****

Harry spent the next few days going over all of the repository's books on the subject of Occlumency. He had read all of the light and dark arts books on the subject including the Ancient Ones _Modern Occlumency_.

The problem that he kept running into was apart from the Ancient Ones works and a few other vague memoirs most of the theory of Occlumency was a few centuries old. And very few wizards ever tried to advance what they learned from the books, the problem with that was that every Legiliments master that had studied the 'current' Occlumency techniques would given enough time utterly destroy any Occlumency blocks that their target tried to build using the outdated techniques.

The Ancient One was very adamant that every wizard that that practised Occulmency should use an approach completely unique to that Wizard or witch so that it would be more difficult for any intruder to attack your mind let alone enter it.

When Harry asked Old Harry about his thoughts on the subject Old Harry had smiled and told him that the unique approach was the best choice and that when he was alive he had built his mental shield around the concept of a computer hard drive, it had served Old Harry faithfully for most of his life until the Wizarding world finally caught up to their Muggle counterparts.

Harry realized that he needed a new way of shielding his mind. He needed something that was completely different to current Occlumency techniques and the techniques of his counter parts as well.

In the meantime he practiced calming his mind; at first Harry had a hard time calming his mind until Old Harry had stumbled upon the answer over lunch. If Harry was having so much trouble relaxing and reaching the tranquil state of mind need to order his mind then a simple calming cantrip sewn onto the Buddist meditation beads that Harry was using to help him meditate and a hypnotic hex cast by Old Harry would put Harry into the perfect state of mind to order his mind.

In the trance, and with the calming cantrip helping, Harry was able to clear his mind and then order his mind, a process that normally would have taken days and hours of practise in one night.

When Old Harry lifted his hex Harry found that his thoughts were filled with a clarity that has not been present before. Like a fog that Harry didn't even know about had been lifted.

It was two days later when Harry once again went to access the repository and he once again found himself looking at the moving picture of the universe when he was suddenly struck with the inspiration need to further his Occulumency

He would create his unique Occulmency shields in the form of a cosmos, his thoughts and memories would be safe from any attack hidden within the Dog Star.

In the very core of the Dog Star would reside a citadel of all his memories, a shining beacon, with all his memory's related to love being used to create the citadel itself.

His Occlumency shields would be that of wraiths, shades and other dark creatures that would prowl the vast emptiness of space, attacking any foreign presence. His legilimens attacks would be equivalent to a dementors presences it would weaken his intended victim and there mental shields, allowing him to slid into there mind undetected!

*****

During the first two weeks that Harry spent in the void ship he had reviewed everything he had learned at Hogwarts and had started to make a little progress with his other classes.

He had even worked on wandless and wordless magic to the point were he was able to levitate one of his textbooks a few feet in the air for a short period of time, which at the time didn't seem like much until Old Harry had assured him that it was a very good start and that he would have to strengthen his magical core before he could really begin to advance in the art of wandless magic.

For the next few days, Harry's schedule varied little. After mastering levitation and basic charms wandlessly, Old Harry had given Harry some advice on nonverbally casting spells, which while more difficult than standard casting wasn't as exhausting or straining on Harry's magical core as doing them wardlessly.

It wasn't soon after that that the Voids training room walls became marred with an ever increasing amount of scorch marks from nonverbal and wandless stunners, bone breaking spells and _incendo_ curses not to mention a few other offensive spells.

After seeing Harry's progress with wandless and wordless spellcasting Old Harry deemed him powerful enough to begin working on the more powerful and not to mention specialized shields, after all it didn't matter if he was able to cast ever offensive spell in existence without incantation nor wand if he was unable to summon a good enough shield, one that wouldn't collapse after being hit with a low level stunner that is.

Old Harry skipped over all of the commonly used shields of the modern era and moved straight to shield charms used in the late 21 century and early 22 not to mention the personal shield of Harry's predecessors like the Valeyards own _Sanguis __Contego _the Ancient Ones_ Absolutus Obex_ and _Fortis Murus_ which according to Old Harry was pretty much an upgraded version of _Protego _that wouldn't be invented for another sixty something years but would eventually become a must know for all NEWT Students.

At first Harry tried to cast the shield charms with a wand, and then without, both nonverbally. Old Harry wanted Harry to be able to summon all of them with merely a thought by the time that Harry started the school year, but Harry couldn't even raise the weakest of them, _Fortis Murus_ wandlessly. The _Fortis Murus_ glowed a deep royal blue where the _Protego, _it's predecessorglowed green; it was significantly more powerful and could take twice as much damage before falling while only taxing Harrys magic reserves about the same as a _Protego_.

The Valeyards personal shield the _Sanguis_ _Contego_ turned out to be a hybrid between a shield Charm and blood magic that gathered all available blood from an available source and used it to form a barrier between an attack and the caster.

When and attack came into contact with the blood the blood hardened into a solid state and absorbed the blow, it also blocked physical attacks as well as magical ones, the biggest weakness of the _Protego _shield and the _Fortis Murus_. Amazingly it could even take a hit off an _Avada Kedavra_ once before shattering.

Finally, anxious like a child on Christmas morning Harry attempted to raise the Ancient Ones own personal shield, the _Absolutus Obex_. This was one of the ultimate shield Charms stored within the Repository. It was an incredibly complex piece of spell work that needed a massive amount of power to erect; understandable for a shield that was the ultimate protection against any spell or attack short of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, only the Ancient Ones last line of defence the _Absolutus Obex Plenus Vox _wascapable of withstanding multiple hit's off of the_ Avada Kedavra_, but according to Old Harry it took a massive amount of power to erect and sustain and even with a group of Aurors pouring everything they had into the spell still wouldn't be able to erect it, much less sustain it.

Even after a week of work Harry could not erect the _Absolutus Obex_ shield.

It wasn't until Old Harry forced Harry into a corner during there next duel that he finally managed to raise the fabled _Absolutus Obex_, even for a short period of time.

_Flashback_

_Harry summoned his trusty Holly wand from its wrist sheath and watched as Old Harry summoned his own strange ivory coloured wand._

"_This duel will be no holds barred, anything goes, are you ready?" asked Old Harry with a grave smile._

_Old Harry and Harry bowed and Harry let himself drop into his fighting stance, Old Harry looked at him with cold calculating eyes as Harry fired a slashing hex towards him. "You will need to do better then that if you want to beat me Harry." Old Harry said as he waved his hand half heartedly, batting the cutting curse aside before launching a rapid volley of __Reducto curses back a Harry. _

_The curses shot towards Harry who side stepped them, Harry smirked and fired a Bludgeoning spell followed by an Os Perfringo curse and a powerful Ignis Ventus, in rapid secession. _

_Old Harry once again waved his hand and battered the crimson curse aside, letting it splash harmlessly against the wall, Old Harry didn't even move when the sickly jet of yellow light and large ball of flame flew towards him._

_Harry watched in mute horror as his bone shattering curse and fire ball spell both bounce harmlessly against Old Harry's wordless __Fortis Murus shield._

"_Is this is all you've got? I've fought House Elf stronger than you." Old Harry said as he exploded into action fling an array of spells at Harry._

_The Exploding Hex slammed into Harry's hastily thrown up____Fortis Murus__, the stunner and Cutting Hexes destroyed the weak shield quickly, the following Crucio Curse and Flinging Hex slammed into Harry making him cry out in agony before flinging him across the room, slamming him into the far wall. _

_Old Harry left Harry under the Cruciatus for thirty seconds before releasing it, leaving Harry to whimper in agony as he laid on the floor, Old Harry walked forwards with his wand and batted away a weak disarming spell sent by Harry who was pale from the Cruciatus, Old Harry stopped as he stood over him and said "__You are weak, how do you hope to defeat Voldemort if you can't even beat me? You are useless. AVADA KEDAVRA!__" The__ sickly green jet of light shot from Old Harry's wand like a bullet._

_Time seemed to slow down for Harry, one minute he was whimpering in pain as Old Harry advanced on him, Harry watched hatred burning in his emerald eyes as Old Harry stood over his prone form and taunted him, but that was nothing compared to the horror that had griped Harry as he watched Old Harry cast the Killing Curse. __Harry saw red as the jet of sickly green light shot from Old Harry's wand. _

_Harry moved without thinking, in less then a heart beat he was on his feet with his wand pointed at Old Harry._

"_Absolutus Obex!" __Harry shouted as he pushed all of his power into making the charm work, he willed it to spring to life with everything he had left._

_Harry watched in awe as the Killing Curse splashed against an orange spider web like ring of octagons that sprang to life between Harry and the Killing Curse._

_Harry was caught unaware as the sound of slow clapping reached his ears, turning his focus to his would be killer Harry found himself staring at the smiling face of Old Harry who was looking at Harry with unmistakable pride in his eyes._

"_I did it." Harry said half to himself before he promptly fell to the ground unconscious. _

**An: So, what did you think, did anyone get the Dog Star bit? Man, Old Harry can fight! Ok so if you want to know what the ****Absolutus Obex**** shield looks like go to YouTube and look up Evangelion's AT field! Please review!**

**Latin Translation**

**Absolutus Obex:**Absolute Barrier

**Absolutus Obex Plenus Vox:** Absolute Barrier Full Power

**Sanguis ****Contego: **Blood Shield

**Fortis Murus: **Powerful Defending Wall

**Os Perfringo: **Bone Shatter

**Ignis Ventus: **Fire Wind


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi Peoples! **

**16 WEEKS LATER**

Four months had past since Harry had begun his training and during that time he had successfully acquired beyond NEWT levels knowledge in all of the subjects he had studied. He had studied both Dark Arts and Light Magic without any prejudice much to the glee of the Valeyard. He had become very proficient with all the classes available at Hogwarts such as Arithmancy, Conjuring, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and even duelling. He even had an advanced understanding of rituals, blood magic, spell creation and modification.

In the first three months Harry had to Old Harry's shock and happiness tripled the size of his previous magic reserves and core, more than doubled his stamina and greatly increased his strength and speed, His magical core had grown at such an accelerated pace that during his most resent Dark Arts lesson the Valeyard had actually presented Harry with a very ornately carved box, inside of the box Harry found a pair of bronze shackles, identical to the ones that the Valeyard himself was wearing.

When asked what they were the Valeyard had smiled before saying, "These Harry actually belonged to me, they were my magic limiters, they made it harder for me to access my magic by actually blocking about a quarter of my magical core from being accessed, forcing me to burn through more magic then I would normally use which in turn forced my core to grow, remember your magic is like a muscle, use it and it grows stronger, don't and it becomes stagnate."

Harry had thanked the Valeyard for his generous gift but after much thought decided that he didn't feel fight about using another person's most sacred belonging, even if that person though technically dead for many years had given them to him. Finally Harry came to the decision that he would instead make his own.

From his study of the limiters he discovered how to adapt and play with the design until he could create a version that could store large amounts of magic more or less permanently, gathered in tiny amounts over time and released either partially or all at once to refuel the wearer's reserves. So that he could throw large amounts of draining spells for much longer.

It was groundbreaking. It could change wizarding warfare forever.

Magic was the life and soul of wizard combat. It didn't matter if what they used was transfiguration, curses and hexes or Unforgivable's, they all used magic, and when that ran out a wizard was in most cases defenseless.

Simply put, the more magic you had at your disposable the more powerful and dangerous a threat you could be, and the ability to restore near depleted reserves with the limiters allowed wizards to throw around potentially ten to twenty times as many spells before depleting there core.

The trouble with runes was they could be copied. They were just symbols after all and they could be copied easily and deciphered at a later time.

The Valeyards originals were hidden with a powerful notice me not spell, but over time the bands would absorb the ambient magic and render it useless unless recast, but that would become tedious and painstaking.

When the Valeyard had originally designed the limiters they were merely a training tool so he wasn't to worried about having to recast the notice me not spell as he hardly ever found himself in a situation were someone would actually see them.

However Harry's new limiters were so much more than a mere training tool, they were a back up reserve and as such he would be wearing them into battle were he wouldn't have time to recast a spell of the limiters every hour.

Instead Harry would have to come up with a completely different way of hiding the inscribed runes, one that didn't rely upon magic.

Fortunately, Harry was able to come up with a solution pretty quickly.

Instead of inscribing the runes on the band Harry would instead make two halves to the same band an inscribed the runes on the bottom layer before fusing the two layers together, completely hiding the runes from sight, unless his enemies could see through metal of course.

It took a week worth of research and development but Harry had finally created his new and improved limiters, where the old ones looked like they were old bronze shackles engraved with complicated runes Harry's new limiter were two plain two and a half inch wide silver bands.

Old Harry and the Valeyard were giddy when Harry had shown them.

The Valeyard had mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'why couldn't I have thought of that.' before grinning and laughing about how Old Voldie wouldn't know what hit him.

The Valeyard was especially happy when Harry showed him the other function of his new limiters, using a simple storage rune Harry was able to store ten litres of blood in each band, enough for two fully powered _Sanguis_ _Contego. _

**2 YEAR LATER**

Two whole years had past since Harry had started his tutelage under his past self's guidance, in that time Harry had surpassed all their expectations,

Over the course of the two years Harry's physical exercises routine and muscle enhancers had made his body go from skinny and malnourished to a more athletically ripped figure packed with muscles and due to the potions all of the damage done by the Dursleys mistreatment over the years had for the most part been reversed, he had even grown to the respectable height of 6'2. His hair had grown into a ponytail that trailed down to his mid-back, his face had lost the last traces of baby fat it possessed giving him a very chiselled and handsome look. He now wore a tight fitting deep blue Acromantula silk t-shirt, a pair of black Dragon hide cargo pants, which had been spelled with expanded pockets in order to store the many different things he liked to carry with him. To top everything off he wore a black hooded battle robe made of rare hide from a black Anubis, a practically extinct species of dragon whose hide was said to rival the Basilisk in magical resistants. The main reason for this change of wardrobe was for a couple reasons. He was now stronger and fast enough that he no longer needed the help of light weight, loose fitting clothing to give him an edge. He now could afford a bit tighter and heavier outfit in order to provide extra protection and room to store things on his person.

The second reason was because he wanted his appearance to strike fear into the hearts of his enemy's.

Harry's duelling skills had progress in leaps and bounds, he was even able to duel the Valeyard and Time Lord to a standstill now, but he was still being soundly beat by Old Harry, even if he put up a hell of a fight.

That night Old Harry once again called Harry to one of the training rooms but this time told him to come later that evening and that he had the rest of the day free to do as he wished, which he had not had since that day he failed to block the Time Lords slicing hex and nearly been disembowelled. Harry decided to once again wander around the place he had come to call his home.

As the evening came Harry began to head to the regular training spot wondering why training for the day had been pushed back so late.

When Harry got there he was shocked. Standing there was Old Harry with a serious look on his face along with all of his other teachers.

Upon seeing this Harry began to get worried and tried to think if he had done anything wrong, but he could think of nothing.

"What is going on? Why are all of you here?" asked Harry in a calm tone not showing his true emotions just like he had been taught.

"Today Harry is a very important day. Today is the day you will begin your true tutelage under us" said Old Harry very seriously.

Harry was not quite sure what he meant since he thought that's what he has been the past two years. All Harry could do was, wait for Old Harry to continue.

Instead of continuing with his speech Old Harry nodded to one of the other Harry's who calmly walked over and handed Old Harry what looked like a simple oak case which he handed over to Harry.

Upon closer inspection he saw that the top of the case had a beautiful Stag with a lily engraved on it.

After receiving the go ahead Harry opened it revealing a beautiful, katana along with a matching deep emerald sheath. Its blade appeared razor sharp, the guard was a deep gold and the hilt was pitch black with a large Grim engraved upon it.

"Thank you; I am very grateful for your gift." Harry replied almost reverently.

"You are welcome Harry, that blade was forged by the Ancient One himself, it served him well and now you have received the blade you to shall begin to learn you the art of swordsmanship, after all today's modern Wizard would never expect an attack by a sword. Knowing how to fight with a sword could give you an element of surprise. Over the past year you have come to show me that you are now ready to take the next step in your training" said Old Harry remaining serious and formal.

"For generations of Harry's it has been customary to craft a second wand as a part of there initiation and as such you to shall craft your own wand Harry, using the workshop you can accesses all the designs of your previous self's, use it and the repository to make your own." stated Old Harry to which Harry could only nod.

*****

With the exception of his morning workout and duelling practise all of Harry's other classes had been cancelled until he had crafted his second wand, a task that Harry persuaded with vigour.

In order to craft his new wand, the first thing that Harry did was to study much wandlore as he possible could, as always the Ancient Ones personal tome on the subject was very enlightening. Harry found it to be fascinating reading.

According to the Ancient One, the best wands should have a core made out of high quality crystal, the higher quality the better; however for best results the Ancient One recommended a core made out of magically forge crystal, whatever that was. The magically forged crystal core should if forged correctly be aligned with its creator's magical core which in turn allowed it to store the creators' raw magical energy.

A fully charged crystal core would act the same way as a laser pointer's multiple lenses, first purifying the raw magical energy and then concentrating it before releasing the purified energy with the crystal core acting as a focusing lens for the purified energy, boosting the power of any given spell by about a factor of ten if Harry's math was right.

Using the holographic projector in the workshop Harry was able to complete a rough design of what he wanted his new wand to look like. After going through the many different wood samples available in the Void ships storage Harry was able to decide what his wand was going to be made from, black oak and white willow. The handle was going to 6" long and made from black oak the shaft was going to be 8" long and made from white willow and the core was going to be made from magically forge crystal.

The wand was going to be engraved with many different protective Runes as another line of defence. An ancient Druid rune array to prevent anyone but Harry from wielding or summoning it, a Celtic summoning array so that Harry could summon it to his side from anywhere in the world if he ever lost it, a blood seal to make it impossible for anybody to track and an Atlantean illusion array to make his new wand look like his old Holly wand to prevent anybody from becoming suspicious.

With the design for his new wand finished Harry moved one to learning everything he could about magically forged crystal.

The theory behind there creation was actually pretty complicated; it was advanced permanent transmutation on a molecular level.

Even though there were hundreds of different types of rocks and ores in the world, most of them were made up of the same elements only organized in slightly different ways.

Quartz was one of the most common elements on Earth; there were literally hundreds of the worthless stones. However if the same molecule that made up quarts were organized in just right way it made citrines and amethysts, carbon was one of the most common substances in the world and yet the same elements that made it could make diamonds, the same principle went for gems like rubies, sapphires and emeralds to name a few.

It was actually a simple principle, once Harry understood the basic science behind it.

After practice turning wheat into grain, plaster into alabaster and turning carbon into diamond for a solid week Harry finally had the confidents to try forging his wands crystal.

Taking a large chunk of low quality crystal and sitting it on a stone table that he had conjured to act as a buffer between his magic and the quarts Harry laid his hands over the quarts and let his magic ooze into it.

Using the technique that he had learned Harry focused his magic on the foreign element within the quarts first, the elements that weren't needed to form crystal, once he had identified them Harry pushed his magic into them, willing them to change.

Slowly the molecules shifted and changed until they where pure quarts crystal, Harry repeated this process for over and hour until he had completely turned the whole block into pure high quality quarts, letting his magic soak into every atom of the block until it was brimming with his raw magical energy Harry super heated the crystal with a wandless _Incendo, _fusing the crystal with his raw magic, making it one hundred percent compatible with his magical core. Harry didn't stop until the block under his hands glowed red, with a flick of his wrist Harry levitated the glowing stone from the bench and lowered it into the nearby quench bucket. Minutes later Harry found himself admiring the pure crystal that sat on his conjured table; it was a flawless magically forged crystal.

*****

Gathering all of the necessary ingredients, Harry pictured how he wanted his new wand to look in his mind, down to the smallest of details, sucking in a breath Harry spoke in a unwavering voice his eye's closed his mind focused on his wands shape, "_Formo_ _Virga_." The blocks of White Willow and black Oak levitated into the air, both spinning at an incredible speed as if connected to an invisible lave. Sawdust and other pieces of off cut begin to rain down onto Harry's bench as his wand took shape.

It felt like forever to Harry but when he finally opened his eyes there on his workbench sat his wand pieces just as he had imagined them in his mind.

Containing his excitement for the time being Harry sat down and began carving the runes arrays into the shaft and handle of his wand using a specialized rune engraver.

When Harry was done carving the arrays it was way past midnight and even though Harry wanted nothing more then to curl up in bed and fall asleep he knew that he had to finish crafting his wand, otherwise he would have to start the whole process over again.

Placing his magically forge wand core and sheath halves on top of the engraved sigil that sat in the middle of the room. Letting out a long sigh Harry pooled his magic and started the long incantation, the sigil and the other assorted runes that where drawn and engraved through out the room flickered to life, giving off a faint blue glow that was slowly growing brighter. The air had grow thick with magic and as the ritual neared it's end, the crystal core and other wand pieces launched into the air spinning around each other as if lost in an ancient dance known only to them, slowly the wooden pieces attached themselves with the core one by one forming into a black handled wand with a brilliant white willow shaft, he watched in wonder as the glowing runes flared white before fading away leaving his newly crafted wand laying on top of the inactive sigil.

Reaching out with slightly quivering hands Harry picked up his new wand, as soon as his hand grasped the wand Harry felt a rush of power flood through him.

Steeling his Grifinndor courage Harry gave his wand a quick flick, hoping that he had succeeded in crafting his custom wand.

The light that burst out of his wand was so bright that it was almost blinding to look upon, and the whole room was bathed in it warm glow. Harry could not believe the feeling he was getting from the wand.

His original wand couldn't even begin to compare to this, this wand felt like an extension of his body, like a piece of his very soul that had been finally restored.

"I can't wait to try this baby out!" Harry said as he hurried out of the room, heading towards the firing range to test his new toy.

*****

The firing range was basically a long corridor with a few charmed mannequins that appeared at random and glowed different colours red for hostile and blue for civilian.

Reading himself Harry pointed his wand at the closest red mannequin and cast a quick _Reducto_.

The spell leapt from his wand and slammed into the defenceless mannequin like a wreaking ball, the mannequin's torso had been completely decimated a hole as large as a full grown mans hand sat proudly on display where Harry's _Reduco_ had impacted just moments before.

Harry just stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Where have you been all my life?" Harry asked as a feral grin spread across his face, with a laugh that would have sent shivers down Voldemort's spine Harry unleashed a wave of multi-coloured doom upon the poor unsuspecting mannequins.

*****

The next month past pretty quickly for Harry, his magical core's power was now just short of Dumbledore's own, his mastery of all his classes had also progressed to the point where there was very little that any of his teachers could teach him without him having at least some knowledge of how to do it by himself, he could even duel any two of his teachers in a two on one duel and have a good chance of fighting them to a stalemate if not winning.

Finally Old Harry had announced over dinner that night that Harry was finally ready to begin his true apprenticeship and gave Harry a new schedule for him to follow.

_4:00-6:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set muscle group_

_6:00-7:00 Martial Arts__/Sword play_

_7:00-7:30 Shower_

_7:30-8:00 Breakfast_

_8:00-10:00 Transmutation_

_10:00-12:00 __Elemental Training _

_12:00-12:30 lunch_

_12:30- 2:30 Ritual Studies _

_2:30-3:30 First Aid Muggle/Magical_

_3:30-4:30 Battle Magic _

_4:30-5:30 Duelling Remotes_

_5:30-6:30 __Spell Revision_

_6:30-7:00 __Dinner_

_7:00-8:00 __Duelling_

_8:00-9:00 Magical Creature Studies _

_9:00-10:00 Languages _

_10:00-11:00 Free Time _

_11:00-12:00 meditate_

_12:00 Bed_

"Why do I have the feeling that this year is going to be worse than last year?" Harry asked with a half hearted glare.

"Well last year was all about training you up for this year and this year is all about training you to not only fight in the war but to win it." replied Old Harry with a small smirk.

"But still only four hours sleep, and no break in between all of last years work and this years?!" Harry said with a mock pout.

"Sadly yes, however due to the amount of power that has been drawn from the Void Ships core we will be dropping out of the void and recharging the ships core and power reserves, it should only take a eighteen or nineteen hours and in that time you can go and explore Daigon Alley, under disguise of course." Old Harry said his eyes twinkling.

Harry couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto his face, as much as he loved the Repository he had missed being around other people, his other selves not with standing, on the other hand he was fascinated by how the Void Ship recharged it's magical core but after a short mental debate a shopping trip to Daigon ally and possibly Knockturn Alley won out, and it wasn't like he couldn't research the Void Ship when he got back, even if Old Harry had tried to explain a few times about how the Void Ship worked or how it recharged it's magical core.

It was actually a rather simple concept: long before any human had even begun to develop let alone tap into their magical cores the Earth itself had been using vast amounts of magical power everyday from creating hurricanes, landslide and tidal waves to the small things that people take for granted like creating life, an impossible task for wizards but pitifully easy for a being of nearly limitless power and knowledge like Gaia.

In every being capable of using magic exists a core of raw magical power the larger the core the more powerful the magical being. Just like the heart in the human body pumps blood through a persons veins a persons magical power is also circulated though their body through a pathway system.

The size of a Wizards magical pathways for the most part determined how easily they could use and control their power, the Earth was no different, it too has a magic system whose pathways stretched out from its core to every corner of the globe, a system of interlocking seemingly random lines that man would one day name Ley Lines.

The Ley Lines for the most part were inactive but even so they still bleed a constant stream of ambient magic into the atmosphere. This magic was what the Void Ship used for power, when ever its reserves where running low Old Harry or the current master of the Repository would leave the Void and head for the nearest Ley Line.

******

Harry woke up early that morning just to make sure that he would be able to fit in his early morning workout, after all, he didn't want to mess up his routine. After he was finished, he showered and he opted not to wear his Anubis hide cloack and instead dressed in a deep hooded black travellers cloak that had been charmed so that instead of seeing his face all a person would see would be a pool of shimmering black liquid and would never move from his head unless he removed it, overall it was a beautiful cloak and Harry had all ready made plans to copy the concealing charms of the cloak onto his Anubis hide cloak.

Satisfied with his appearance, Harry made his way down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before heading for Diagon Alley.

After a quick omelette and a few pieces of toast Harry headed for the control room where he found Old Harry flicking some of the switches and typing some commands into one of the holographic view screens in what Harry recognised as Atlantean.

"Everything's ready to go?" Harry asked as he headed over to the consol himself.

"Good morning young Harry, we will be dropping out of void space in a few minutes, just after I finish recalibrating the perception filters to make sure that know one recognises the Void Ship." Old Harry said with a smile as he continued to type at a blistering speed. "Oh, before I forget, could you do me a favour, Harry?" Old Harry said as he turned away from the view screen to look at Harry.

"Sure, what do you need?" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's nothing to troubling, it's just that I would like to make a significant business investment and make a few galleons while I'm at it." Old Harry said as he pulled out a small box from one of his robes pockets, enlarging it and opening in to show what was inside.

The trunk itself was about a foot wide, two foot long and six inches deep, inside was hundreds of uncut jewels of verifying size and colour, their had to be at lest three hundred gems of each kind in each compartment.

"These Harry are transmuted gems, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and a few blood rubies. They are identical in every way to there natural occurring counterparts and each of them are uncut, I would be willing to bet that Gringotts' Accusations Department would be willing to pay a small fortune for them." Old Harry said as he shrank trunk wordlessly and handed Harry the small trunk that was now no larger than a deck of playing cards.

After double checking to make sure that he hadn't missed anything Harry apparated into Diagon Alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He carefully walked down the streets, making sure that he didn't bump into anybody, unaware that the people themselves were parting as he approached to get out of the way of the intimidating figure that was stalking towards them.

A few minutes later Harry entered the Gringotts lobby and went to stand in line to wait his turn at the check out counter.

Harry stood in front of the counter and quickly cast a wordless privacy spell to make sure that there was no one would be able to recognize his voice, and said, "Pardon me sir. I would like to make an appointment with someone from the Aquisitions Department and I would like a tally of all my assets."

The Goblin looked at him for a minute with a calculating stare before replying with a stiff, "Key Please!"

Harry handed his key to the Goblin. The Goblin snatched the key from Harry and quickly crossed referenced it with his ledger before handing Harry back his key and saying, "Ah Mr. Potter, welcome we have an opening with someone from the Aquisitions Department later this afternoon and I do believe that at last tally you have a little over two-hundred thousand Galleons sitting in your vault, will that be all for today, Sir." The Goblin asked with a pointy toothed smile.

"Yes, thank you. Could you direct me to the Aquisitions Department?"

"Please follow the corridor on the left and go to the 9th door on your right." The Goblin said dismissing Harry with a glance.

Harry grabbed his key and followed the tellers directions until he got to a wooden door with a gold plaque that read; **Aquisitions** **_Department_**.

Harry entered the giant and well decorated office and nearly gaped, there was gold, artifacts, weapons and jewels everywhere.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Potter. Please take a seat." A voice said from behind Harry.

The Goblin was ancient, his face was pitted with wrinkles and scars, but his eyes still burned with power and skill that would make many jealous.

"My name is Gorshack the Greedy, head of Gringotts Accusations Department, what is it that you wish to trade Mr. Potter?"

"Greetings Gorshack the Greedy, I wish to barter some precious gems that I recently came into possession of." Harry said politely using the formal Goblin trading address.

"Gem stones, my personal favourite aside from weapons of course." Gorshack said with a sinister grin.

"Yes well I think then that this is your lucky day, feast your eyes on these." Harry said as he enlarged the dice sized trunk in his hand.

Gorshack looked dumbstruck for a second his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he finally managed to get hold of himself a large smile or what passed for a smile on a Goblin plastered on his face.

"There is over 200 diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and blood rubies in this trunk, all uncut and none under the size of a Sickle." Harry said as he handed Gorshack a large emerald.

Gorshack picked up the emerald and with skills honed from years of practice checked the emerald over for any imperfection with a jeweller's monocle and checked for any magic that could have been used to fake the gems appearance.

"Mr. Potter assuming that all of these gems are of the same quality as this one I think that you and I can come to an arrangement that will please both of us." Gorshack said running his hands over the other gems in the trunk never looking up as he spoke.

"I think that your right, Gorshack. Now all that there is to do is come up with a price, now normally for gems of this quality, size and quantity it would cost at least 10,000 Galleons, each and that's being more then generous." Harry said his smirk growing as he saw a look of something akin to horror in Gorshack's beady eyes.

"Y-yes, normally that would be correct however Gringotts and its subsidiaries can not authorise such a large transfer or Galleons, even if all of the senior partners agreed to the purchase." Gorshack said is voiced faltering.

"I see, is there any way for you to contact one of these senior partners and ascertain just what you are able to authorise?" Harry asked as he closed the trunk full of gems.

"Yes, I could it shouldn't take to long, I will be back shortly Mr. Potter." Gorshack said as he all but ran from his office.

Over an hour and a half later Gorshack returned his grin fully on display.

"Good news I hope Gorshack." Harry said as he closed the leather bound book he had been reading.

"Very good news Mr Potter, after careful consideration, we have decided to have the Goblin Nation pay you for 1 million Galleons worth of diamonds, 1 million Galleons worth of sapphires, 1 million Galleons worth of emeralds, 3 million Galleons worth of blood rubies as well as trade you the deed for a goblin owned Dragon preserve in Romania, two tonnes of Goblin Iron and Steel and lastly, 1 tonnes of assorted Dragon hides and four tonnes of Dragon blood, organs and a rare ninth century phoenix amulet valued at a little over 24,000 Galleons. "

"I think we have a deal Gorshack the Greedy." Harry said shaking Gorshacks hand.

"I have been a rare pleasure Mr. Potter, the Galleons and other proprieties shall be transferred to your vault, will there be anything else Mr Potter?" Gorshack said with a grin.

"If I could I would like to have everything but the Galleons shrunk and put into a few of my trunks and brought to me." Harry asked after thinking for a minute.

"That should take to long to do, however normally there would be a small fee, but I think we can wave that just this once. While we wait would you like something to drink, tea or something from my private cellar a double malt brandy from the Scottish Highlands aged fifty-three years." Gorshack said as he placed the bottle of aged alcohol and two glasses onto his desk.

**AN: Before I get FLAMED about the katana, I have no plans for Harry to have a katana, a sword, yes, a katana, no, it's just a training sword. Now while it does seem that Harry learned way to much in 4 months I would like to remind everyone that Harry is only sleeping 4 hours a night that's 20 hours a day to learn (plus potions and **_**illegal**_** Dark Arts that increase his learning abilities) Now as for the Anubis hide robe think Anubis from SG1 after he ****ascended! Also remember the ****phoenix amulet; I have plans for it…. Remember REVIEW!!**

**Translations**

**Formo Virga:**** to shape wand**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it's been done to death but you know I just had to have Harry fight the DE'S in Daigon alley!**

Harry had been making his way back from Knockturn Alley when the familiar cracks of apparation sounded throughout the entire alley, men in black cloaks and white or a few silver masks appearing instantly, there wands drawn. Moving with the speed and grace honed from hours of training Harry had drawn his wand and cast a over powered cutting hex and a wandless bone breaking curse simultaneously.

"Squeal, Mudblood!" The Death Eater laughed as his hapless victim shrieked out in pain from his _Crucio_, never noticing Harry's cutting hex or bone breaking curse until he was almost cut in half and his wand hand and wand obliterated by Harry's second spell. Harry would have flinched when he saw the Death Eater fall to the ground spraying it with blood, gore, and bone fragments, but he didn't have the time. Another Death Eater had taken notice of his actions and had started firing spells at Harry.

"Who are you? _Crucio! __Attero__!_" Harry stepped to the side, dodging the Unforgivable and silently fired a Bludgeoning curse just as he was hit by the Death Eater's unknown curse. The Death Eater's spell hit Harry's left flank, but Harry quickly retaliated sending the Death Eater flying through the exterior wall of the nearest shop with a wandless banishing charm.

Unfortunately for him, other Death Eaters had spotted him and sent the killing curse at him that made Harry dive out of the way. His injured left side cried out in protest when he dive rolled out of the path of another killing curse.

"_Reducto!_ _Crucio!_" The two Death Eaters shouted before Harry was able to recover and return fire. He leapt out of the way of the Unforgivable, which put him right in the path of the Reductor curse, which sent him flying, snapping a rib or two as it did so. With a groan, Harry forced himself to stand and silently erected an _Absolutus Obex _shield that absorbed the two additional Reductor curses with little difficulty.

"_Ignis Ventus_" Harry said, a massive ball of fire appearing in front of him and sailing towards the two Death Eaters with a gust of wind. They both barley managed to avoided the brunt of the curse, the one closest to the curse only receiving second degree burns to his arms and scorching his silver mask.

Not giving his opponents a chance to retaliate Harry fired off a volley of exploding hexes, blood boiling curses and cutting hexes which quickly struck the nearest Death Eater who fell to the ground screaming, _He won't be getting up after that_, Harry thought a smirk finding it's way onto his face as he fell to one knee panting. _Bloody hell this is taking a lot of power!_

Quickly taking advantage of his opponent's laps of concentration the remaining Death Eater attacked, "_Crucio!_" Having not taken notice of it to late Harry could do nothing as the Unforgivable slammed into him; Harry writhed on the ground as his entire cried out in pain until the curse let up.

"Get up, fool!" The Death Eater sneered, his wand trained on the injured wizard before him.

Shakily getting up to his feet Harry barely noticed when the next spell hit him, the Reducto shattered the rotator cup in his arm, the Death Eater laughed as Harry screamed in pain falling to his knees clutching his now useless arm.

"Oh! I'm sorry; here let me help you with that!" The Death Eater mocked as he grabbed Harrys injured arm, "_Diffindo!"_The last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness was his arm being severed from his body just below the elbow and then a flash of white light.

*****

Old Harry had been reading the flow charts of one the holographic view screens when Harry had appeared in the control room beaten and bloodied.

"What the… Harry! Harry! Can you hear me?" Working quickly Old Harry cast a few healing charms to slow the bleeding of his charge and a stasis charm to slow Harry's bodily functions before gently levitating him towards the nearest med-bay all the while shouting orders at the void ship, "Computer prep medical 1 for surgery, upload Madam Pomfrey and activate the time dilation field as soon as possible." Old Harry said as he dashed from the control room with Harry's prone form floating behind him.

*****

Eight hours later, Old Harry heard Madam Pomfrey knock outside his door and moved to let her in.

"How is he Poppy?" Old Harry asked the twinkle in his eyes dulled and his face creased in worry.

"It's not good, I've managed to heal most of the damage, he had a server concussion, three broken ribs, his right arm's been severed by a cutting hex and that's just for starters." Madam Pomfrey replied not looking into Old Harrys eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Poppy?" Old Harry asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"He was hit by the _Attero _curse." Madam Pomfrey said breaking down into tears, her shoulders slumped.

_Oh, Gods no, not that, anything but the Attero. _Old Harry thought to himself.

The _Attero _curse was not only a Dark curse but an actual Black Magic, it caused it's victims magical pathways to inflame and rupture before rotting them and finally destroying there core, it was a horrendously painful way to die, the worse part about it was that the more magic that the victim used the faster the curse rotted away there pathways and Harry had no doubt been duelling when he was hit with it.

"How bad is the damage?" Old Harry asked not wanting to really hear the rest of 'Madam Pomfreys report.

"His entire Magical Pathway shows signs of damage, there highly inflamed the first signs of _Attero_ damage. There's nothing more I can do for him." Madam Pomfrey said the sound of defeat thick in her voice.

That answer seemed to deflate any hope Old Harry still had, filling him with sadness. "Then there is only one option left..." the old man sighed.

"You can't possible mean _him_ can you?" Madam Pomfrey asked in horror.

"Yes, he is young Harry's only hope." The old man replied, seeming very frail in that moment.

*****

"Computer upload Dr. Harold Essex laboratory and upload Imprint Harold Essex." Old Harry watched as the large spacious room was suddenly shifted into corridors made of smooth metal, everything hospital calibre clean. Old Harry had decided to upload Essex into his lab as he was often the most reasonable when aloud to have access to his lab. He hated this place, it was filled with equipment that was all either state of the art or way beyond what he knew should have been possible for this era.

There were tanks filled with liquids along with bodies or organic parts…And some of the bodies looked like they had been experimented on to some degree and there were metal containers with a small glass window with things in there that looked like monstrosities from a horror film. The place smelt like a hospital with sterilized air.

"To what do I owe this visit to Old One?" A cultured accent asked as Old Harry stepped into the darkened room.

"Young Harry has been hit by the _Attero_ curse." Old Harry said peering into the darkness.

"The _Attero,_ well then I guess you better prepare for the young mans funeral then Old One." The voice replied coldly, "or perhaps you have come here to try and get me to help?" The voice asked.

"Please Essex I beg you help him!" Old Harry asked pleadingly.

"And what do you offer in exchange, I may be able to save the boys life but what is in it for me?" The voice asked directly behind Old Harry.

Old Harry spun around just in time to see turned to see a tall man, with black hair, and shining red eyes with no visible pupils, a red jewel imbedded in the center of his forehead his face deathly pale and his teeth sharp and monstrous.

"You can do improve him anyway you wish, to an extent." Old Harry said his voice dead suddenly looking all of his hundred plus years.

"Now that is interesting proposal; tell me what stage is the boy at?" Essex asked his tone never changing.

"First stage and his right arm's been severed by a cutting hex." Old Harry replied.

"Prep him for surgery." Essex replied before walking away leaving Old Harry to wallow in his regret, he had just given one of the most evil Harry's that had ever existed a blank cheque to do what ever he wanted to do to Young Harry the guilt he was feeling was sickening.

Two days later, Old Harry could be seen sitting at the observation platform on the verge of tears as he watched Essex began the process of _improving_ young Harry.

*****

"Ugh, where am I?" Harry asked as he rubbed his forehead, trying to clear his head.

"Your in Medical Bay One," came a man's voice to his left, causing Harry to spin his head in that direction and leaving him face to face with Old Harry.

"How did I get here in the first place?" the younger of the two Harry's asked.

"Before you left I created a portkey out of your robe, it was timed to activated if you where to ever lose consciousness, more importantly; how are you feeling, Harry?" He began softly.

"Terrible. But I'd have gladly suffered a lot more to stop the Death Eaters." Harry firmly replied.

"Yes I'm sure you would have Harry, however you did not escape from the Death Eaters attack unharmed, most of the damage we were able to heal rather easily, such as the severed arm and concussion however you were also hit by the _Attero _curse." Old Harry said his voice grave.

"The _Attero_, what's that?" Harry asked worried.

"The _Attero_ curse is an almost forgotten Black Art that causes magical pathways of a magical creature to inflame and rupture before rotting them and finally moving onto there core, finally killing its target, as a matter of fact the only reason it's not an Unforgivable is because it's very close to being forgotten." Old Harry said dropping into the chair beside Harry's bed, not looking the teen in the eyes.

"Is…there anything I can do? Surely there some cure right?!" Harry asked hoping that it was some sort of joke that any second Old Harry was going to start laughing and tell him it was all a joke.

"There is a cure, there is one Harry that has the knowledge to cure the _Attero_ in its early stages, he was able to cure you but in return for his help I had to agree to let him _enhance_ you." Old Harry said suddenly looking like he had taken a large bit out of a lemon.

"Enhance me? Enhance me how?!" Harry shouted in shock trying to sit up only to find he couldn't move his body below his neck.

"I think that is a question that I should answer don't you think Old One." A cold emotionless voice asked before a pale Harry walked into the Medical wing.

Harry had to buckle down on his Occulmency to stop the gasp from leaving his mouth and the cold shiver from running up his spine, is he had to describe this new Harry in one word it would be: _Sinister_.

"So nice to see you again, Harry." The pale Harry said his emotionless tone never changing in the slightest.  
"Harry this is Harold Essex, he is the one responsible for curing you from the fatal _Attero_ curse and enhancing you." Old Harry said trying to be diplomatic.

"What did you do to me?!" Harry said trying to struggle against the invisible force holding him down.

"I must say I was quite surprised when the Old One himself asked me for help in curing his new protégé, I must confess I wasn't going to help at first but then the Old One offered me a chance to improve you and I was curious to see if you could handle some of my more advanced upgrades." Essex said as he started casting a few diagnostic spells to check Harry's progress.

"What the HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Harry screamed trying to attack Essex.

"It was quite simple really see first I repaired the damage done to your body done by the _Attero_ and then I analysed your genetic structure to see what I could use and what I could work with, first I enhanced your body's natural healing abilities to the point where most injuries should heal in the matter of minutes instead of days and weeks, as a matter of a fact the technique I used involved the DNA of a phoenix so theoretically it should even increase your lifespan considerable also it would seem that the avian DNA has also reconstructed your brain's occipital lobe, forcing to establish new synapses giving you eyesight superior to most humans, you then you received a bone marrow transplant and magical energy transfer from, a very powerful Bone Mage using my personal stock of samples. I used gene therapy with stem cells to limit the possibility of rejection and your body's healing factor allowed you to assimilate the bones cellular structure into your own, which in caused your bones to harden to the same strength as steel due to the large amount of magic that flows naturally in the skeleton a Bone Mage, however sadly you will be unable to use bone magic."

Harry sat in dumb silence as he listened to Essex's emotionless speech of how he had enhanced Harry's body never once caring for Harry's anger or discomfort.

"After seeing your body not only accept the foreign cells into your body but assimilate and recreate them I decided I would try a more invasive technique, using my extensive knowledge of dementor biology I was able to isolate and extrapolate and replicate the source of there magical draining abilities and after replicating the abilities in simulated tests I grafted the ability onto you, your ability differs from those with the dementors because where there ability is purely magical yours is genetic; your pituitary gland, a pea sized gland at the base of your brain and your pancreas, produces enzymes which mutates of your natural magical aura when activated into a 'Dementor Aura', I was pleased to see your body adapt to my changes in such a short period of time, does that answer your questions?" Essex asked gazing into Harry's eyes as he slumped in defeat.

"Yes I think it did, thank you, Essex." Old Harry said his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Very well, you have potential Harry if you ever want me to continue your enhancement; all you have to do is ask." Essex said as his form faded leaving a blank drone in his place.

*****

It had been three weeks since Harry had woken up in the medical bay and been told about Essex's _enhancements_ at first Harry had been furious that someone had violated him in such a fashion, training room 7 still wasn't fully repaired.

After Harry got over his rage he had accepted that the changes that Essex had made to him would help him in his fight against Voldemort and had begun training them, the bone marrow transplant and finally the assimilation of the bone mage cells into Harry's body meant that his movements were now vastly accelerated, they were now slightly higher then an Olympic level athlete's. He could move with amazing speed and power and after some practice with the Valeyard Harry had finally learned how to activate his Dementor aura with a thought and a small pulse of magic, his swordsmanship had become a deadly dance of chaos. And as a result of his bones strengthening and hardening to the point of a bone mage's bone breaking spells would have a considerable reduced effect on him with was a plus in Harry's eye after seeing the damage a bone shattering spell could have on a person from a short distance.

"How goes the training?" Old Harry asked as he walked towards Harry, watching as he went through an advanced sword kata with little difficulty.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this sword style," Harry said as he slowed to a halt. "It's actually a lot of fun." Harry mused.

"Good," said Old Harry and then: "Defend yourself." The moment the last word had left his lips he conjured a classic styled katana into his hand and slashed down with the speed of a striking snake only to meet Harry's own blade in a classic defensive pose.

"Excellent, your response times are getting better." Old Harry said before striking down at Harry again from a different angle, only to be stoped by Harry's blade again. "Good, now shall we begin?" Old Harry asked as he stepped back and settled into his stance.

Harry nodded, gripping his Katana in both hands, "Let's rock," Harry said, with a slight smile.

There blades clashed again and again before breaking apart and attacking again as the two duelled. The two seemed perfectly balanced, young Harry's enhanced speed and strength levelling the playing field against Old Harry's superior experience and style.

Harry tried a side lunge cut, which was matched by one of Old Harry's own before he retaliated with a short reverse handled disarming move that Harry barley was able to block. But Old Harry pressed his advantage with a quick overhead slice from the other side followed quickly by another one the opposite side, before dropping to one knee and attempting to cut Harry's knees out from under him, forcing Harry to step back, causing him to stumble and fall, Old Harry's blade at his neck in seconds. "You're getting better, that speed of yours will make you almost unbeatable," Old Harry said approvingly.

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked vanishing his weapon into a storage seal on his limiters, ready to be summoned at anytime.

"Nothing," Old Harry smiled, banishing his own conjured katana helping Harry to his feet. "In fact you've become very good at our basic form of swordsmanship, the problem is that there are other forms."

"I take it you were using a different one?" mused Harry.

"Very good, young Harry, I was using my own personal style, you will find that all of us end up creating things or using think that are unique to us so that we don't end up becoming copies of past Harry's, just like our wands and weapons for example. At some point you'll need to create or alter an all ready existing style to create your own personal fighting style."

Harry nodded slowly understanding Old Harrys words of wisdom.

*****

After his near fatal defeat at the hands of Death Eaters two months before Harry had rummaged through the repository for every thing he could find on Voldemort, his immortality and even his techniques, he was sadly disappointed, there were references to Voldemort being a orphan, a prince and even a demon who had escaped the pits of hell and possessed a young boy named Tom Riddle. There where books by over a dozen Harry's on how Voldemort had gained his immortality ranging from the use of Horcrux, bonding with the magic of Hogwarts so he couldn't be killed until Hogwarts itself was destroyed and even selling his soul to demons to insure his immortality.

In his frustration Harry had confronted Old Harry about the contradicting accounts.

(Flashback)

_Harry walked into the control room. "I have questions for you," he said flatly, staring at Old Harry as he turned around from looking at one of the many screens. _

_Old Harry raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Harry, "What's the question, young Harry, I'm not a mind reader you know, well actually I am…. some of the time." Old Harry said with a laugh._

"_When I searched the repository for information on Voldemort I got over fifty contradicting stories on Voldemort, why is that?" Harry asked more than a little frustrated._

_Old Harry gazed at Harry impassively for a long moment before finally, he spoke. "Are you familiar with the parallel universe theory of time?"_

_Furrowing his brow, Harry shook his head, and Old Harry took this as a sign to explain. "It's easy for humans in this age to think of time as a strict progression of causes and effects, interlocking. But in actuality, time is more of a blob, with each moment made up of an infinite number of parallel universes that all differ based on the decisions everyone makes."_

_Seeing Harry's confused look, Old Harry clarified. "This morning you chose to wear a blue top. But you could have chosen to wear something else, a red T-shirt, a white suit shirt. Anything. In the moment you chose that blue top, the timeline forks. In the different fork, you chose the blue T-shirt, and in another one, you're wearing the red one. This decision doesn't affect the future very significantly. But some decisions do affect the future. _

_The Ancient One was the original Harry Potter his universe, his timeline they are the originals we exist due to his decision to send his mind back in time creating a fork and later his decision to create the Void ship not only allowed the alternate time lines to interact by allowing an alternate timelines Harry access to the repository but alternate Harry's such as yourself from parallel universes. _

_An unlimited amount of parallel realities and time lines exist but, because the void exists beyond time and space it is separate from them all, allowing us all to access the repository if were one of the lucky few. That's why the different recollections all contradict each other, they were Voldemorts from different timelines, different universes. _

_That is why you will never find a timeline in the repository that fit's your world: there are spells that prevent more then one Harry from the same timeline accessing the repository at any one time after a few of the first Harry's created forked timelines and their alternate selves accessed the repository at the same time as there other selves creating a paradox that threatened to collapse there home universes."_

**AN: Another chapter done! Ok so some people may be asking themselves why did Harry get his head kicked in by the DE's? Well first of all I needed it to happen and second of all at the current time Harry is at the same level of a top Auror, not Merlin and finally the Attero curse locks it's victim into tunnel vison, they are unable to think normally and it was continuously draining Harry's power ALOT! Ok so Harold Essex, man I love that character, think Harry raised by the X-Men's Mr Sinister.**

**Translations Attero: ****to weaken/Destroy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Ancient Techniques**

**AN: As always the translations are at the bottom**

Dejected about not finding anything in the vast data banks of the repository that could pinpoint his version of Voldemort's apparent immortality instead Harry decided to learn more about his favourite past time; flying from the charms used on the brooms to the materiel used in there construction and even how the were made.

Devoting what spare time he had everyday to learning and experimenting, Harry even got pretty good. It took him a while, but any ordinary wizard or witch could be trained by a master craftsman in about eight months, twelve months if you wanted to learn how to hand shape the wooden blanks, Harry was anything but ordinary, due to the potion's he was taking Harry only needed to sleep four hours a day and due to some spellwork and the genetic manipulations that Essex had performed Harry now had near perfect memory add that to his impressive grasp of magic theory and Harry was able to grasp the material with awe inspiring speed.

It was not long before he had an above average skill level, but Harry did not stop there, he had no reason too. There was more to learn and he was slightly bored with the none stop training he was undergoing, so this side project became a release to Harry, a hobby were he could let go of all the frustration and anger and just lose himself in his craft. He went from carving runes into pre-shaped blanks and charming them to fly onto crafting his very own broom. The broom shaft was made from a sturdy yet supple maple, while the bristles where from a red wood and the footrests were formed from a block of pure silver. After selecting and shaping his broom Harry moved on to caving the runes needed to make his creation fly along with the charms that were also needed.

After seven design revisions and about as many different reworked and tweaked charms and rune schemes, Harry was the proud owner of one of the most advanced broom in the whole of wizarding Britain if not the entire world. Harry had called the new broom the _**Grim **_after Sirius' Animagus form. It was slightly smaller then his Firebolt but overall superior to his old broom in almost every way, he had used the Firebolt's rune array and spellwork as a bases for his own style of broom making, cutting down on the substantial Arithmancy equations needed to design a functional rune array to create a flyable broom and considering the fact that most of the Wizarding community only ever studied one branch of rune's while Harry had mastered three and was approaching mastery in his Atlantean Runes, Harry was able to harmonise the different runes arrays into a working assortment Harry was able to boost every aspect of his broom design from speed, aerodynamic and movability to stoping power and power distribution, Harry was even able to increase the Fireboly already above average balance and precision if only slightly. After all his work Harry's broom was capable of reaching naught to one hundred and eighty miles per hour in ten seconds beating his Firebolt by over twenty miles per hour, and as an added security feature Harry charmed the broom with the same array of spells he had one his wand to prevent anyone but Harry from using or summoning it, and so that Harry could summon it to his side from anywhere in the world if he ever lost it like he did in his Firebolt thanks to Umbridge, and even after all of the modifications Harry had made to his broom it was still a Quidditch worthy broom, after he registered his patent of course.

But even though Harry had a very nice broom he was happy to ride in a Quidditch match he was slightly disappointed with his result, after all, thirty one out of the fifty something Voldemort's Harry had studied had been known to use a technique that allowed him completely unassisted flight, one of the other Harry's had even managed to recreate the technique naming it _Ventus Praesul Presul_, after breaking it down into it's basic form and figuring out it was actually an elemental ability, wind to be exact.

The five basic elemental magic types were: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water, each had there own strengths and weaknesses and the whole branch of Elemental magic was a difficult not to mention obscure and rare style to learn.

Over one thousand years ago Elemental mages were uncommon but not rare, they were a subset of wizards that could tap into their latent elemental affinities and instead of using spells they used the very elements themselves.

Over time the Elementals techniques were lost and or forgotten by most of the Wizarding world however there were a small number of practicing Elementals left in the world, it would seem that Voldemort either found some old writings about Elementals or had even convinced one of the remaining few to teach him how to manipulate his elemental magic, either way it was of no use to Harry because his elemental affinity was lightning and as such he wouldn't be able to master the _Ventus Praesul Presul _to the same degree as an air elemental, much to his displeasure.

Harry was about to shelve the idea of being able to attain flight without a broom until later that night when after his nightly duel with two of his teachers, Charms Master the Harry that had cast the tickling charm at Harry when he was introduced to his basic teachers had told Harry that when he was alive he loved to take time off from his life and just skateboard around his skate park at Potter Manor.

With a look that could only be described as unadulterated glee Harry had called Charms Master a genius and run out of the training room heading for his workshop.

The idea was simple, Harry was surprised he didn't think of it himself; if he couldn't duel in the air on a broom and he couldn't master unassisted elemental flight like Voldemort then he would use a HOVERBOARD!

Using a Freeride snowboard as his base Harry was able to starts creating his ultimate achievement in his quest to make the best broom he could, even if his original idea of a broom had evolved into a board along the way.

After he made a few adjustments to the board designs slowly taking shape in the magical auto-cad, Harry shifted his attention from that to another screen which was computing metallurgical and chemical variables of what would soon be the alloy for the board he was designing since the woods used in standard brooms would be totally unusable for the design Harry had in mind for his board. They wouldn't handle the stress from the power amplification of the energy core that Harry planed to install into his board. The wood would become too unable to store the vast amounts of magical energy produced by the power core; the wood would burn to ash shortly after the board reached critical mass.

His board would be made from Adamante or at least his version of the mythical metal, that is, if the mathematical equations would work out for his idea, it was very hard to get the formula right on the first try. Hopefully, the algorithms and equations he fed to the poor machine assigned to that task would not fail him. And if it worked, he'd have to scrounge whatever materials he could find to make sure that becomes reality, luckily for him he had a few tonnes of magical ore to play with thanks to his business with the goblins, even after Old Harry had taken seventy percent for the Void ships stockpiles and for various repairs around the ship.

After the computer finished constructing the exact formula for Harry's Adamante Harry was able to synthesize four kilo's of the metal before running into a problem; after pouring the molten metal into his mold Harry had let the molten metal cool before trying to apply the runes to the now nigh indestructible snowboard only to discover even with magical assistance Harry couldn't carve the runes into the board because of the metals magic resistant nature, after a small internal debate Harry decided against merely drawing the runes onto the board and then infusing them into it because that style of rune work while being perfect for making mass produced brooms was not ideal for making custom crafted ones as the drawn rune arrays were known to lose power and unravel after a few years, meaning the owner of the broom would have to have someone from the broom making company reapply the runes at a small price, it was a handy way for the broom companies to make a profits but it wasn't such a good thing for Harry.

After a small experiment with a single ounce of Adamante Harry was able to create a time frame for how long he had to work with the Adamant before it became unusable to him; After the alloy was taken off of the heat, the adamante could be shaped for eight minutes after that the Adamane hardened preventing it from being shaped any further.

The eight minute window presented a large problem for Harry considering that it took more then an hour of continuous work for him to create a fully functional broom and because of the delicate nature of the Rune arrays needed to create a flying object, broom or not Harry couldn't just cast a stasis field on the cooling adamant, luckily Harry was able to with the Time Lords help constructed a miniature time dilatation field generator and with an Atlantan power source generating the energy needed to power the field Harry was able to expand the eight minute window of opportunity into eight hours.

Harry was very pleased to find out after putting his newest creation through its passes that his currently unnamed hoverboard was even better then his _**Grim**_ broom in all aspects including speed, reaching from zero to two-hundred miles per hour in ten seconds.

And not being bound by the strict rules of Quidditch regulated brooms Harry was able to create a small compartment in the middle of hoverboard that he charmed with multiple defence including blood and magical aura recognition and lastly magically expanding it to house the hoverboards power source, were as normal brooms, even Harry's **Grim **drew most of there power from the Wizard or Witch who rode them Harry's board had a self contained power source that was the magical equivalent of a zero point energy generator, capable of generating enough energy to power a city the size of New York for 1000 years.

*****

Harry had on a serious face as he faced off against the Valeyard, after his defeat at the hands of the inner circle members Old Harry had made it a priority for Harry not only to learn how to manipulate his elemental affinity but to master all the elements, so far he had mastered his natural affinity for lightning and was at mastery level with both fire and water, he was also very close to mastery level in air however due to the fact earth was the main weakness to all lightning elementals Harry was not as adapt with using his earth elemental magic as he was with his other elemental magic's. But even with all that he still hadn't defeated the Valeyard in a single elemental duel, the main difference between a normal magic duel and an elemental duel was simple, in a Wizards duel for the most part you never used your body as a weapon however the first elementals had developed whole fighting styles devoted to using there elements and the Valeyard was a master at them all.

"Alright, Harry, the rules of this elemental duel are as follows; no non elemental spells and no killing. Begin." The Time Lord said after his bow.

As soon as the word 'begin' had been said, both Harry and the Valeyard jumped backwards Harry looked at the Valeyard for a second before coming to a decision, with a small pulse of magic Harry drained his limiters of there stored magic and took off them off. "Your good Valeyard, I'll need too use my full power to beat you."

The Valeyard stared into Harry's eyes and then took off his own limiters. "If you're going to go all out, then so am I."

Harry just nodded his head in response. They both got into a different fighting stance. The Valeyard had his legs spread out slightly and his left hand was pointed forward slightly with that palm open. His right hand was close to his body, curled into a fist, it was the stance of his own personal fighting style he had named the Shadowed Fist.

Harry stance was a variation of Northern Shoaling Kung Fu however it also contained traces of Tai Chi.

The Valeyard looked at the stance and his eyes suddenly grew wide. "That's the hybrid stance!"

Harry just smirked. "That's right Valeyard."

"How!? That I haven't even taught you the basics yet!"

Harry just smirked. "It's amazing what one can learn by using photographic memory."

The Valeyard's eyes widened even more. "I used it during our last spar! And you've managed to learn it from my moves!"

Harry merely nodded, "_Fulgur Offa_!" Harry thrust his right hand forward with his index and middle finger pointing outward and lightning shot out of the fingers going straight for the Valeyard.

"_Terra Offa_!" The Valeyard stomped on the ground causing two chunks of stone to launch into the air towards Harry.

The two attacks collided, scattering dust and debris every where blocking both of the Harry's visibility.

"_Procella Vis Ventus_." Two voices' cried out, the spells sent a great amount of magically infused wind through the area clearing the arena of all the dust. When the dust cleared both Harry and the Valeyard were sporting cuts from the combined power of the twin wind spells. Harry was cut on the ribs and on the face but thanks to his healing abilities they were already very shallow and healing fast, The Valetard was cut from his left shoulder to his right hip but it was just as shallow as Harry's wounds thanks to the Valeyards mastery of elements shielding him from the brunt of the attack.

They both looked at each other then started to do wand movements again at the same time. There wands were moving so fast they were a blur.

The Valeyard finished first. "_Vulcanus Draco__!_" Fire shot out of his wand and formed a dragon that went straight for Harry.

Harry managed to finish his spell a split second after the Valeyard. "_Vulcanus Draco!_" A dragon also flew out of Harry's wand the only difference between the two was the Valeyards dragon was a lighter shade of white meaning it was slightly hotter then Harry's. The two attacks hit each head on; the fire was so intense that they were pure white flames were the two attacks meet in the middle.

Finally the two ended their spells and started new ones. "_Petra Labor Lapsus_!" The Valeyard said as the ground around him shifted and then rose up like a giant wave heading toward Harry, growing as it went.

"_Procella flamen!_" Harry drew in huge a breath and blew out a hurricane of wind straight at the moving wall of earth. The two spells collided exploding in a shower of pebbles.

When the dust settled, the entire training room was reshaped. In the middle where the two master class fire attacks had met was a pit of molten rock instead of soil that was slowly cooling thanks to all the gale force winds. There was even a huge slab of rock to the side of the molten pit that must have been blasted off of the Valeyards rock slide and sent across the room from Harry's wind storm.

By now both of them had several bruises and cuts and were panting extremely hard, using master class elemental spells with a wand in such a high class duel was extremely taxing not to mention that elemental spells were very draining by themselves. They both got up off the ground and looked at each other.

Valeyard let out a sigh, his magical core was dangerously low, "Damn and I was having so much fun to." He said to half to himself.

Harry sighed as well. "I know what you mean. You lose yourself in the dance if you're not carful."

The Valeyard ran his hand threw his hair and sighed. "We're both tired Harry, we can't keep this up. I've got just enough energy for one more master level spell. What do you say?" He asked tiredly, a large smile on his face.

Harry smiled at him to. "Sure thing Valeyard, but lets do it a little different than last time, your best move against mine."

The Valeyard raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh and you have a technique that I don't know about that can stand up to the power of my Shadow Knife?"

Harry smirked before grinning, "Oh, you've seen this technique before. After all it was the Ancient One that created it."

The Valeyard sighed to himself, "Figures he would learn that technique, I've always wondered how my Shadow blades would fare against the Ancient Ones _Magus_ _Orbis_ technique."

Out of all the techniques ever created in the history of the magical world few had the power to match the Ancient Ones _Magus Orbis_ in both power and complexity, while the technique's concept itself wasn't hard to grasp actually apply the concept was, what made the Ancient Ones _Magus Orbis _techniquea stand alone ability was it required the user to manipulate pure magic, the user had to learn how to gather pure magic outside of their bodies and into locations such as the hands and mouth.

Even if a person learned how to gather their magic outside their body's they had to learn how to shape the magic, condense it and keep it stabilized, failure to do so lead to… explosive results.

The Valeyard sighed in astonishment before his gaze hardened.

The Valeyards and Harry's magical aura's both spiked up to there maximum, or at least the maximum of what they had left at the moment.

The Valeyard grasped his wrist; the familiar sight of shadows erupted in his hand, the shadows grew to cover his entire hand, lengthening past his outspreaded fingers into a blade of shadow. The sheer amount of elemental magic the Valeyard was generating created a circle of writhing shadows around his body; the Valeyard looked up at Harry who held his hand to the side with his palm open. The Valeyard watched in astonishment as a ball of pure magic formed in Harry's palm like a miniature white sun, the ball itself was glowed white.

Both the Valeyard and Harry looked at each other for each waiting for an invisible signal and then the huge slab of rock to the side of the molten pit fell down, when it hit the ground the two of them exploded forward.

When they met in the middle they trust there attacks out at each other and cried out,

"_Umbra Smila__!_"

"_Magus Orbis!_"

The force the two attacks created when the hit each pushed everything back, the dust, the rocks around them, they even created a low sonic boom.

The two attacks themselves though, were trying to over power each other but couldn't, they were evenly matched. Pure magic and shadow flew around the room as the two attacks created a crater in the ground that was growing by the second. The crater itself was easily ten feet in wide surrounding the two fighters while, shadow and pure magic danced around in a fight for dominance.

The Valeyard and Harry were at stalemate and they knew it, they pushed every piece of magic they could into their attacks in a desperate attempt to overpower one another.

They would have remained locked in stalemate until they both dropped from magical exhaustion had Harry not let his concentration slip, in that spit second that Harry's concentration lapsed his _Magus_ _Orbis_ lost stability which in turn meant that the Valeyard's shadow knife was able to pierce Harry's orb of magic, the massive shockwave of power that the ruptured _Magus_ _Orbis _created blew both combatants backwards all the way to the other side of the training ground in different directions.

Both Harry and the Valyard were lying on the ground and breathing extremely hard. Slowly they both got up on shaking legs. They both looked utterly exhausted. The Valeyard's entire left arm had been destroyed revealing a mass of sparking electronics his solid hologram was flickering every few seconds, showing the drone underneath. Harry was also bleeding but from a deep gash on his right arm caused by the Valeyard's _Umbra Smila_. The arm was hanging limp at his side.

Harry looked at the Valeyard and grinned weakly. The Valeyard did the same. "Let's get out of here before Old Harry makes us fix this place." Harry said wincing slightly when he said it.

"Good Idea lets go!" The Valeyard said as he dashed from the room as fast as his damaged drone body could move.

*****

Six days later and Harry was lying exhausted under a tree in one of the Void ships many training grounds. Not for the first time was he thankful for all the control exercises he'd been taught by his many teachers. He had to admit that if not for his improved control he probably would have blown himself up along time ago. He'd managed to complete the last few steps of the Ancient Ones _Magus Orbis_ technique but he couldn't fully stabilize the technique as his duel with the Valeyard showed. It always ended up unstable and likely to explode right in his face. Not a fun experience he'd found out after the third time it'd happened.

After lying on the ground for a good half an hour recuperating after his latest try, Harry forced himself to stand up. He held out his right hand and quickly started gathering the pure magic in his palm, using his left hand to keep it compressed. It was better than his last try but still too unstable, as he found out when he got blown five feet away from the spot he'd been practicing on.

"Oww..." He moaned. Suddenly a nap seemed like a great idea and with that tought he promptly passed out from magical exhaustion.

Old Harry, who had been hiding under a powerful disillusion spell watching him, sighed a little. Harry was so close to mastering the technique, it amazed him how much potential that the teen had, if he continued to learn at this pace he was going to be nothing short of a monster when he got older.

Old Harry released his disillusion spell and walked over to Harry. He smiled a as the teen lightly snored. He turned to leave only to be confronted with a robed figure standing a few paces away.

''Come to spy on my student?" Old Harry asked the robed figure.

"No, no, I just wanted to see how he was going with his training, after all it did take me five years to master it." The person said shaking his head.

"Yeah, he hasn't been sleeping too much; he's determined to master it as fast as possible." Old Harry said as he walked over to Harry and began nudging him in the side with his foot.

"Do you think he can?"

"I think that this brat right here could not only master it but maybe even advance it." Old Harry replied before kicking Harry hard in the side, "I guess he really did pass out." Old Harry said half to himself as he nudged Harry once more with his foot just to make sure.

"Take good care of him young one, he interests me." The robe person said as he turned to walk away.

"Anything you say, teach." Old Harry said as the robed figure disappeared in a flash of white light.

The next day the Valeyard, the Time Lord and Old Harry all under disillusion spells watched as Harry once again began his training.

When he began to channel his magic for the first time that day the Time Lord had stoped halfway through his half spoken sentence and gaped at Harry.

"What is he doing?!" the Time Lord asked.

"It's just the _Magus Orbis_." the Valeyard replied lazily as if it was the most common thing in the world, watching as Harry stood with a look of concentration on his face and an orb of magic in his hand.

Suddenly Harry's facial expression changed to shock and he manage to bite out "Oh bugger!" before the miniature sun in his hand exploded sending him several feet across the room.

"Bollocks! I almost had it!" Harry shouted frustrated unaware of the heated convocation being had just a few meters away.

"_Magus Orbis_! But that the Ancient Ones…" the Time Lord trailed off looking towards Old Harry who had started walking again, a look of smug amusement on his face.

"Yes it is, he found it in the repository and taught it to himself for the most part, he's almost mastered it too. He's currently practicing using it with one hand." The Valeyard said as he also started walking away.

"That's impressive! Harry must a magical prodigy to have almost mastered such a difficult technique in such a short time!" the Time Lord laughed from beside the Valeyard as he watched try again.

Four hours and multiple attempts later Harry had pulled it off. In his hand, was a fully stable _Magus Orbis_. The magic swirled around in his hand like a typhoon; the orb even spun in place just like the sun it so looked like.

Now he just had to see how well it could do damage. It was this thought that drove Harry into shoving the magical sphere into the nearest tree. The outcome was more then surprising.

Upon impact with the _Magus Orbis_ the tree burst into sawdust, millions of tiny splinter were sent flying into the air. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing the devastating power behind the Ancient One's technique.

"Wicked," Harry mumbled in shock.

**AN: Another chapter done! Yes I gave Harry a HOVERBOARD! Adamant is an ancient mythical metal look it up! : ) Yes I got the elemental duelling idea from Avatar BEST cartoon EVER! Hmm, the Magus Orbis, think a miniature white sun rotating in the palm of Harry's hand that packs one hell of a punch. **

**Who was that robed figure? Why does he find Harry interesting and what did he mean by he mastered the Magus Orbis in five years? Why did he call Old Harry young one and why did Old Harry call him Teach? Oh! Wait a minute I already know! **_MUAHAHAH_!! (cough!cough! dam where did I put those cough lollies?) **Remember REVIEW!!! It keeps me writing! TheTrueBard out **

**Translations **

**Ventus Praesul Presul Wind Dancer**

**Fulgur Offa Lightning Shot**

**Terra Offa Earth Shot**

**Procella Vis Ventus Gale Force Wind**

**Vulcanus Draco Fire-God Dragon**

**Petra Labor Lapsus**** Rock Slide**

**Procella flamen Storm Wind**

**Magus Orbis Magical Orb**

**Umbra Smila Shadow Knife Blade**


	6. Spell and Magic UPDATED!

**AN: Hi peoples TheTureBard here! I recently got a review from a reader saying that I had lazily used Naruto's Valley of Death in my fic to stop any other such reviews I am posting this information chapter! Remember I am a really bad dyslexic so my spelling may be bad or a may use words wrong like how/who there/their ect.**

**Spells**

**Spell **Absolutus Obex

**Translation **Absolute Barrier

**Type **Charm/shield

**Used by: **Harry Potter

**Colour **Invisible until hit, then appears as an orange spider web like ring of octagons around its caster like evangelion's AT field.

The Absolute Battier is a very powerful shield charm that blocks physical and non physical attacks. The Shield is invisible to the naked eye unless hit with an attack, when a repeating orange hexagon pattern will appear. This shield will block against most attacks except Avada Kedavra and uses about the same amount of magic as ten Protego shields to cast and keep up.

**Spell **Sanguis Contego

**Translation **Blood Shield  
**Type:** Charm/Shield/ Blood magic  
**Used By: **Harry Potter

**Colour **the colour changes depending on blood used, usually crimson

The Blood Shield was created by the Valeyard as an experiment in blood magic.

When cast this shield with gather all available blood from the surrounding environment and use it to form a barrier between an attack and its caster.

When and attack is intercepted the blood hardens into a solid state and absorbs the attack. For the best result it is best for the caster to use their own blood or a highly magical blood, the more power the stronger the shield. The Sanguis Contego can block most attacks depending on the power of the blood used; it can even block the Avada Kedavra once before shattering.

**Spell **Fortis Murus

**Translation **Powerful Defending Wall  
**Type:** Charm/Shield

**Used By: **Harry Potter

**Colour **royal blue

The defending wall creates a royal blue shield around the user very much like the Protego shield. The defending wall is an advance version of the Protego shield that offers a much stronger shield. The defending wall will block against most attacks except Avada Kedavra.

**Spell **Ventus Praesul Presul

**Translation **Wind Dancer

**Type **Elemental spell (air)

**Used by **Voldemort

**Colour **none

TheVentus Praesul Presul spell allows the caster unassisted flight. When cast the spell launches the caster into the sky by creating a thermal beneath them. This technique is in the books however I added a back story to it.

**Spell **Fulgur Offa

**Translation **Lightning Shot

**Type **Elemental spell (lightning)

**Used by **Harry Potter

**Colour **blue/white

To cast the Fulgur Offa spell the user needs to gather lightning elemental magic into there hand and fire it as there opponent.

**Side Note: **I originally wanted this spell to be called Lightning spear or lightning strike however I was then struck by inspiration sort two such attacks. The original idea for this spell comes form the Kido that Kuchiki Byakuya uses called White Lightning.

**Spell **Terra Offa

**Translation **Earth Shot

**Type **Elemental spell (Earth)

**Used by **The Valeyard

**Colour **the colour changes depending on the type of earth used

The user stamps on the ground causing chunks of rock to be launched into the air before launching them at the opponents.

**Side Note **I originally wanted this spell to be called Earth Blast but I couldn't find the translation for blast so gave up and settled for shot. The original idea for this spell comes form the fight between Toph and Aang and other Earth benders in the under ground fight club in Avatar.

**Spell **Procella Vis Ventus

**Translation **Gale Force Wind

**Type **Elemental Spell (Air)

**Used by **Harry Potter, Valeyard

**Colour **None

When this spell is cast it generates a large gust of gale force wind that is moving fast enough to cut.

**Side Note:** episode of Avatar where Aang stopes a raging volcano using only air bending.

**Spell **Vulcanus Draco

**Translation **Fire-God Dragon

**Type **Elemental spell

**Used by **HarryPotter, The Valeyard

**Colour **The colour depends on the amount of power the caster puts into the spell.

The Vulcanus Draco spell creates a large dragon made of pure flame.

**Side Note: **The idea for this spell comes from the scene in OotP movie where Voldemort creates a fiendfyre with his breath! Can any one say avatar! I originally planed for this spell to be called Fire God Phoenix but after thinking about it I decided that this spell was made by the Valeyard himself and that he is closer to Voldemort then the other teaches like dragons are closer to snakes then phoenixes so I have plans for Harry to create his own version of the spell. This spell was created to give Harry the ability to stand up to Voldemorts fiendfyre.

**Spell **Petra Labor Lapsus

**Translation **Rock Slide

**Type **Elemental spell (Earth)

**Used by **The Valeyard

**Colour **thecolour changes depending on the type of earth used

This spell creates a tidal wave of earth to rise up out of the ground the size of the wave depends on the amount of power used to cast the spell.

**Side Note: **The idea for this spell was the scene where Katara rides a wave of water into battle.

**Spell **Procella flamen

**Translation **Storm Wind

**Type **Elemental spell (air)

**Used by **Harry Potter

**Colour **none

This spell is un upgraded version of the Procella Vis Ventus, it creates a far more powerful blast of air.

**Side Note **the idea for this spell comes from the many scenes were Aang takes a breath and exhales a powerful blast of wind.

**Spell **Magus Orbis

**Translation **Magical Orb

**Type **Pure magic manipulation

**Used by **Harry Potter

**Colour **white

This spell creates a miniature sun of pure magic in the palms or mouth of its caster.

**Side note: **This spell was originally called Fire Sun I got the idea for this spell watching the episode of Avatar where Zuko and Aang have to carry palms of fire up to the fire bending masters (Dragons) at the Sun Warrior temple. I thought that it was pretty cool then I was listening to the Sun Warrior and Zuko talk about how the sun was the original fire bender and I was like what if Zuko learned how to create a miniature sun! Azula wouldn't stand a chance! I was going to have Harry actually do this (he does in my original draft) but I was watching the finale of Avatar and the Energy bending and was like what if the Ancient on was so powerful he ended up learning to manipulate PURE MAGIC thus the miniature sun idea evolved into the Magus Orbis.

**Spell **Umbra Smila

**Translation **Shadow Knife Blade

**Type **Elemental spell (Shadow)

**Used by **The Valeyard

**Colour **Black

The caster has to gather shadow magic into there palm and extend it into a large blade.

**Side Note: **This spell was originally called the shadow blade or shadow sword but I couldn't find a proper translation so settled for shadow knife blade (really don't like that name) I originally wanted the Valeyard to create a sword blade of shadow extending from his hand (he does in the original draft)

**Elements and other magic**

**Fire: **Fire is a hard element to master because of the delicate nature of fire, one mistake and you lose control of the fire.

**Water: **Calm and tranquil, raging and deadly, water is very much like Ying and Yang, you must first master your emotions before you can master water.

**Earth: **Earth is the stead fast protector; it is a very good defensives element

**Air: **Air is about following the path of least resistance. A master Air elemental can overwhelm many opponents at once.

**Lightning: **The closest element to lightning is fire both need complete emotional control to wield them to the full extent.

**Shadow: **Shadow magic is about darkness and rage, it is an element favoured by Dark Wizards. A wound created by the shadow element is very hard to heal; shadow magic can even fester in such wounds.

I also have plans for plant magic, dimensional magic and illusion magic.

**Healing:** Harry in my story always had a low level healing factor (how else would he survive being beaten at the Dursleys for years without medical treatment?) however this abilitie was block for the most part until his magical maturity in chapter 1, Harold Essex then upgraded it slightly increasing the speed he heals by using Phoenix DNA and gene splicing. Harry does not have the same level of healing as Wolverine, it is far slower and less complete.

**Bones:** Harry's bones are as strong as low grade steel due to the bone mages marrow transplant, they also increase the ambient amount of magic flowing through Harry's body giving him above Olympic level physical abilities, nothing more.

**Power level:** I've been getting a lot of flames about making Harry god like powerful, I'm starting too get really pissed about it, as of chapter 5 (the elemental duel) Harry is at the same level as a Master class Aurors like Mad eye Moody. Yes I know Moody was not that powerful in the books but for the sake of MY fanfiction he is EVERYONE including Voldemort and his inner circle Death Eaters are going to be far more powerful so all I can say is I don't want one more review/flame/email saying that I'm giving Harry too much power.

**Animagus:** Originally I planned for Harry to have a simple form like maybe a wolf, but due to the review of one reader I have decided to once again give Harry another power up, maybe as the reviewer said maybe "a Nundu or some kind of ancient and indestructible dragon." I know it seems kind of petty but it's a good idea for a counter too the animagus form I plan for Voldemort to have!

**Harry's Wand:** Harry's wand is not some super powerful Elder wand copy, the crystal core allows Harry to channel more magic into his spell that's all.

**Magic:** I really didn't like the level of magic displayed in the books, I really thought Voldemort should have been more powerful and by extension everyone else (Harry) too, in my fic they will be.

**Losing to the Death Eaters in the Alley:** Like I said earlier I needed it too happen and he did lose agaist a Inner circle Death Eater, remember at the time even with his training Harry was only at the level of a top Auror, also the Attero curse disrupted his higher brain functions so he wasn't at his best, his reflexes and reaction time were slowed and his grip on his magic was shot to hell do he couldn't use his most powerful spells without overloading them and having then blow up in his face.

**AN: Man that turned into a bit of a rant didn't it? Oh well I am really not happy with the abusive IM's I got, please review and tell me what you think about Harry getting a dragon animagus form, his a preview I plan for Voldemort to have a Hydra form or a basilisk form they both will be about the size of the basilisk in the chamber of secrets so about 60 feet long. Also that should clear up any confusion about the spells or the elemental duel, hopefully, if not, well you can believe what u want really. Also it may seem like I'm creating a WAY too powerful Harry or a Super Harry who's going to defeat Voldemort easily but he's not Voldemort as well as most other characters are going to be much more powerful. TheTrueBard out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Swords, Golems and Poker?**

Three years had gone by since Harry since Harry had first stepped foot inside the repository.

During his most resent year of tutelage Harry had advanced in both his knowledge and skill to the point of near mastery or mastery of all his subjects and due to his enhanced biology Harry had even gone beyond mastery in the subject of body magic which in turn help not only his elemental magic but his wandless magic as well.

That night Old Harry once again called Harry to one his favourite training room just as he had in past years and just like the year before Old Harry and his other teachers were standing there with serious looks on there faces

"Today Harry marks the end of your third year among us. Today also marks the start of your final year of study." Old Harry said.

Harry just smiled and nodded, waiting for Old Harry to continue.

"During this year you have not only learned every thing he had to teach you, you also surprised us, more then once. You have gained mastery level skill in most of your classes, you have mastered four out of the six elements you have been taught and most surprising of all you have mastered the _Magus Orbis_ a technique created by the Ancient One himself, kneel before me Harry." Old Harry said with a small smile watching as without hesitation Harry dropped to one knee in front of his mentor.

"Harry it is my great honour and privilege to present you with this, a ring of mastery." Old Harry as he handed Harry a small velvet ring box.

With baited breath Harry opened it revealing a simple silver ring. Harry watched as he slipped the ring on, the silver ring pulsed with a small amount of magic, first the rune for fire burned itself into the ring with red light followed by water, air and finally lightning. The outline for earth and shadow could also be seen faintly but Harry knew that they wouldn't be engraved onto the ring until he had gained mastery over them, that's how a mastery ring worked after all.

"Thank you; I didn't think I was ready for such a gift." Harry replied still shocked.

"You are welcome Harry, now Harry there is another matter we need to discuss, the Ancient One's katana, it has been decided by your teachers and by myself that you have reached the level of skill needed for you too choose your own weapon, just as with your wand use the workshop, you can accesses all the designs of your previous self's, use it and the repository to make your own weapon."

*****

Before Harry could even consider forging a new weapon he first had to decide what kind of weapon he wanted to use, after a few hours of going over many different weapon choices Harry decided that he would forge a sword, however instead of using a katana like he had during his training he instead decided that he would use a Masonic sword, the same style of sword as Godric Gryffindor's, only his would have a longer handle allowing for a more accommodating two handed grip.

Like before with his sword Harry researched as much as he could about sword creation and like before with his wand he found the Ancient Ones words of wisdom very enlightening.

The Ancient One believed that the best weapons should be forge by there wielders and for the best results the Ancient One recommended that during the forging process that one should use elemental magic, the excess magic flowing through the metal would seep into the steel helping to create a far better quality blade than normal methods.

Once again Harry used the holographic capabilities of the Void ship to design his sword. After going through the many different metal samples available in the Void ships storage including his own version of adamant Harry was able to decide what his sword was going to be made from, the magical world's equivalent of tamahagane steel and a small amount of goblin silver as an added kick should he ever come across an unfriendly werewolf. The blade was going to 37" long and the sword itself was going to be 47" long. The guard and pommel are going to be cast from goblin silver and a few transmuted gems were also going to be inlaid into the handle, taking a lesson from Japanese sword smiths Harry decided to add an adamant core to his sword. And as an extra layer of protection Harry also planed to add the same spells and runes he ha on his wand, broom and hoverboard just to be on the safe side, after all it would royally suck if he got stabbed in the back, literally by his own sword and on top of his standard protections he also planned to cast the normal unbreakable, permanent sharpness, anti-rusting and impact absorbing spells on his weapon.

After practicing on small blades and other such small objects Harry was finally ready to smith his sword. The first step to creating his weapon was creating it's core, synthesizing a small amount of adamant Harry molded the metal into the shape of his sword core before moving on to actually forging his sword.

Harry watched as the molten goblin tamahagane and silver burned bright orange under his forges fire, after a few more minutes of watching Harry flicked his wand towards the fire and mumbled a soft levitation spell, levitating the mouldable metal lump onto the large surface of the nearby anvil.

The main difference between muggle and magical forging techniques were actually pretty pronounced where muggles used tools like hammers to make weapons the best magical weapons smiths hand forged there products using a variety of protection spell that made it possible of them to literally HAND make there weapons.

With a small smile on his face, Harry began to knead the hot metal as if it dough, folding the metal over and over while the fire protection and sustaining spells on he's hands keeping the temperature of the metal from dropping in the slightest. Harry lost count of the amount of times he folded the metal. Repositioning himself in front of the anvil Harry cast an elemental water spell to quench the hot metal. The sound of sizzling filled the forge as white steam billowed off of the now cooled metal, taking a large breath Harry concentrated a large amount of elemental magic into his mouth before breathing out a stream of fire, reheating the cooled metal rapidly, he grasped the metal and began to lengthen it while pressing down on it to make the metal flat.

After what felt like forever Harry, looked down at the unsharpened blade before slipping a small dagger out from his belt and without a moments hesitation slashed his wrist, years of training in the art of blood magic had ridded Harry of his nerves when it came too abstaining blood for his blood rituals.

Harry's blood welled to the surface of his wound, moving with grace and purpose Harry coated his sword with his blood which sizzled on contact with the hot blade. The same process was used on the other side, but Harry had to reopen the wound because of his rapid healing. When he was done coating the blade with his blood Harry heated the blade one last time while pumping a steady stream of magic into the blade, being carful not to overload the blade, to much magic and the blade would crack and shatter, too little and the blade wouldn't attune to him fully, like his first failed attempted. Harry watched, holding his breath as the blacken charred blood on the sword seemed to be soak into the blade leaving nothing more than the smooth surface of metal, a handful of spell later and Harry had a fully battle ready sword blade.

Creating the swords handle and pommel was far easier, all Harry had to do was design the look that he wanted the pieces to have and upload the design into the Void ships magical auto-cad and let it do the rest.

*****

After a quick sword duel to test out Harry's new sword Old Harry and set about creating a training schedule for Harry's fourth year, according to Old Harry by the end of it Harry was going too be able to fight on even ground with both Voldemort and Dumbledore himself.

Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw the schedule that Old Harry had set out for him;

_4:00- 7:00 am Physical training running for 30 to 45 min, work on a set muscle group and martial arts _

_7:00-7:30 Shower_

_7:30-8:00 Breakfast_

_8:00-10:00 __Battle magic_

_10:00-12:00 Wandless and Wordless elemental magic_

_12:00-12:30 lunch_

_12:30- 2:30 Duelling _

_2:30-4:30 __Animagus training _

_4:30-5:30 __Swordsmanship _

_5:30-6:30 Battle strategy _

_6:30-7:00 __Dinner_

_7:00-9:00 Elemental Transfiguration_

_9:00-10:00 spell creation_

_10:00-11:00 Free time _

_11:00-12:00 meditate_

_12:00 Bed_

"That's still a lot," Harry commented.

"If you had your way all you would do, would be fly that hoverboard of yours and blow up the training grounds." replied Old Harry with a grin.

"Well not just that, so Animagus, huh, I was wondering when we would get to that!" Harry crowed.

"Yes, you where going to learn it about second year but I didn't want the head ache." Old Harry said with a laugh.

"Ah, you crack me up; if you keep it up I'll reprogram your robe into a tutu." Harry threatened.

*****

"Elemental transfiguration is different from other transfigurations, not because of any large power requirement, no it's because you have to combine both standard transfiguration with elemental magic," Old Harry lectured, "Today you will be attempting to transfigure this table into an animal made of lightning. You can change the element if you wish. Elemental transfiguration is extremely dangerous; if you lose control of the elemental magic it will create a backlash. Now watch how it's done." Old Harry said as he flicked his wand transfiguring the table into a full grown horse whose tail and crest were made of flame.

"As you can see with some practice you can transfigure animal with partial elemental features as well." Old Harry said as he dispelled his creation, returning it to its original state.

Harry raised his wand as he intoned, "_Elementum_ _mutatio_!" As usual Harry felt the rush of magic running through his veins. He quickly poured his magic into the spell and willed it out of his wand, all the while concentrating on turning into a animal of pure lightning. Harry watched in fascination as lightning arched across the table as it shifted and morphed becoming a large wolf, it would have been a perfect elemental transfiguration if the wolf didn't have patches of wood spread out randomly around its body.

"Try again Harry." Old Harry said as he waved his hand turning the wolf into a table again. Old Harry watched as Harry tried to change the desk into a lightning beast for the next half hour before taking pity on his student and explaining the 'secret' of elemental transfiguration.

"Harry you have to concentrate, not on just changing the desk into an animal and adding elemental magic to the spell but using elemental magic for the spell, concentrate on the animal being _made_ from lightning, lightning given form." Old Harry said a look of happiness on his face as he watched comprehension dawn on his young student.

Nodding to his teacher Harry imagined a large wolf created of lightning, arches of power jumping around its body, opening his eyes Harry flicked his wand at the desk and whispered, "_Elementum_ _mutatio!_" seconds later a wolf identical to the one that Harry had envisioned stood next to him not five feet away.

"Excellent lightning beast, Harry, 5 points to Potter." Old Harry said with a grin, "Now do it twenty times again, for each element." Old Harry said.

"Oh, come on! That's a Valeyard training technique, complete insanity."

"I don't know, it seems to work wonders for him. Now get to it!"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his student start his _training_, 'That's what he gets for reprogramming my robe into a tutu." Old Harry thought as he walked down one of the Void ships many corridors towards the control room, laughing a laugh that would have made even Voldemort flinch had he heard it.

*****

Harry was practising with his sword when Old Harry, the Valeyard and the Time Lord walked into the training room, Old Harry held a finger to his lips as he looked at the other two, they all sat down quietly to watch there young student practise. He was moving from stance to stance, cutting and parrying all the while keeping his arms close to his body, his movements precise and refined. His use of the sword was almost elegant, only blemished by the occasional faltered step, the odd missed step or slow parry that only a fellow swordsman could see. After a final flurry of cuts he let out a long breath, sheathing his sword Harry turned and bowed slightly towards his teachers."

"You're getting very good at the Valeyard's Shadow Dance. I thought that you might like it, but I wasn't sure."

"I like it, it's more advanced than the basic styles, and it's also elegant and defensive while allowing for aggression when needed.

"That it is young Harry; however we aren't here today to talk about sword styles." Old Harry said all traces of humour gone from his face, "This is your fourth year among us and as such you will be tested now more then ever before, if you consent to it, too test your mastery of the blade you will duel against a magically created golem created by the Ancient One with one purpose, killing it's opponent, there will be no time out's and no second chances." Old Harry said his voice oddly detached.

_I didn't see this coming_. Harry thought to himself as he weighed up his options.

"Just how am I going too survive against one of the Ancient Ones personal training dummies?" Harry asked as he rested his hand on his swords hilt.

"For the purpose of this duel the golem's skill level will be lowered and you will be able to use body magic to amplify your own skills." Old Harry said his voice still detached.

"Fine, I accept the challenge, where is the golem and just who is the golem?" Harry asked as he unsheathed his sword.

"Me," said a flat voice off too one side of the training room, they all turned around to see a figure appear in the doorway of the training room. The golem took a step forwards, it looked like human like, the golems skin was made of a smooth black stone like substance, the golem stood 7" tall towering over Harry, its muscular features rippled like flesh as it walked into the training room, "Hello Harry, I am here to kill you." The golem said sounding as if it had won the lottery as it unsheathed its large claymore and leapt at Harry.

Harry parried the blow with the crack of metal contacting metal rang out into the training chamber as the swords met and the two fighters tried to overpower each other, jabbing, slashing and parrying in a whirlwind of motion,

_This golem is strong_, Harry thought his arms felling like jelly. The problem was that the golem was actually a competent swordsman. In fact he was pretty good; its technique even seemed more than a bit familiar, the Rising Phoenix, the style was the perfect defence for the Valeyard's Shadow Dance.

The golems claymore crashed down again, but this time Harry dodged too the left, using his own sword to direct the blow away from him, before striking out with his own blade aiming for waist level. The golem parried with a grunt, ignoring it's wound as it brought it's blade then down on Harry again, and again only to have Harry with a pulse of body magic leap over the golem and land behind it in an effort to get a clean strike at the golems unprotected back, only to have his blade meet by a series of hard strikes, purposely leaving his flank open to counter attack, it was a ploy of course, the second that Harry went for it the golem would shift his footing and with a flash of steel removing Harry's arms followed by his head .

But Harry didn't take the bait, instead he took a step back not risking moving into the Golems territory, waiting for the Golem instead come to him first, and come for him he did, his sword probing and jabbing, forcing Harry to deflect and block it time after time. As the fight dragged on Harry was able to get a feel for the Golems fighting style, assessing and judging it, looking for any weak points.

Suddenly the Golems speed increased, Harry surprised by the sudden movement only just managed to parry the massive overhead blow from the Golem that almost buckled his knees, before he pushed back with all his strength making the Golem take a step or two back as he counterattacked, the counterattack managed to force Harry off of balance making him leap backwards to regain his footing.

Harry brought his sword into a defensive position as they continued too faced off. The Golem's blade sliced down at Harry, he parried it away from his body with his own weapon, instead of the blade bisecting him the blade took out a large gouge from the floor with a shower of sparks, taking advantage of his opponents weaken position Harry slashed at the Golem's face. The Golem dodged backwards, retaliating with his own blade, performing a textbook perfect killing slash that would cut Harry in half. Fortunately Harry leaped into the air with a magically enhanced leap, performing a tight summersault.

The two blades met in mid-air with the sound of impacting steel, vying for supremacy before they broke apart once again.

"You fight well," the Golem said its voce slightly strained, "but not well enough."

"I was about to say the same too you," Harry replied, "I know the style your using, it's a good style, but mines better."

"The Valeyards style is good but it's not better then mine," The Golem said, smiling. The Golems blade came around and down with bone jarring force, but this time Harry met it with his knees fully locked, holding his blade above his head, his arms straining with effort even with magic reinforcing his muscles.

"Your problem is," Harry gasped, "that I've got my own style." Harry grinned as he drew more of his magic into his body before suddenly he surged up, pushing the Golem's blade up and back, sending the Golem staggering.

"You're the first person to ever see my completed style." Harry looked at the Golem coldly. "The Seven Stances of Death" And with that he attacked, his blade lashing out in the offensive form of the Seven Stances, he went on the attack now that his opponent had made the mistake of showing all of his own attacks, not to mention making the mistake of thinking that Harry had been on the defensive since the very beginning of the duel.

The Golem was forced back a step, and then again when Harry brought his sword up and across his body, forcing the Golem to fall on the defensive, keeping his sword very close to his own body. "Interesting style," the Golem said as he took another step back.

Harry slashed high, very fast, recovering from the Golem's parry by going low this time, the Golem was able to meet Harry's attacks every time, but his technique weakening as he desperately tried to keep up with Harry's new style.

But Harry pressed his advantage. The next time he attacked he once again knocked the Golem off balance, only this time Harry's blade carved a line along the Golem's torso as he did so. The Golem tried to counter attack, trying to use his weight and strength as an advantage, it was too late however, Harry saw the blow coming and moved to one side as the sword came down, knocking it too the side slightly with his own blade so that it came down on nothing but empty air, Harry brought his own sword up and around in a slashing strike that the Golem had no hope of blocking. It caught the Golem in his neck, decapitating him.

The Golems head bounced across the training room floor before coming too a halt in front of his teachers. Just too make sure that the Golem was really defeated, since his training drones could still move without there heads, Harry's next strike took off the Golems right arm before finally its legs, satisfied that the Golem was indeed dead Harry once again sheathe his sword before falling too one knee panting from the exhaustion.

The sound of clapping rang through the chamber as Old Harry and his two companions got over there shock.

"Well done, young Harry, you have not only passed the test, but once again proved too us just how good a student you are with your new sword style." Old Harry said as he helped Harry too his feet.

*****

As Old Harry sat at the Void ships controls that night he couldn't help but feel he was being watched, but try as he might he couldn't identify where or who the person was, until the spoke,

"Good evening, young one."

Old Harry spun in his seat too face the person behind him, it was the same person that had visited him the day Harry mastered the _Magus Orbis_.

"Evening, old one, I knew someone was here, no wonder I couldn't find you." Old Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, well you can't be around for as long as I've been without learning a trick or two," the new comer said with a laugh as he sat down next to Old Harry, "I was there when Harry fought the Golem, I've got too say I'm surprised that he got away without a single wound, not even you managed that if I do remember correctly." The new comer said as he looked over the Void ships many controls.

"No, I ended up with a hole in my shoulder after my duel with the golem," Old Harry said as he rubbed his left shoulder, easing some phantom pain from an old wound.

"I want too meet him." The new comer said; as he turned too face Old Harry. "I have decided that it is time."

"Very well, I will tell young Harry of your plans tomorrow, now I have a very important question too ask you." Old Harry said his voice suddenly very serious.

Sensing the shift in the conversation the new comer replied, "What's the question?"

"Do you want to play poker?" Old Harry asked holding up a deck of playing cards, breaking the serious mood that had fallen over the control room.

"You dumb arse! I thought you wanted something important!' The new comer said as he punched Old Harry in the head.

"Ow! I'm old! Be gentle! Old Harry said as he nursed his sore head.

"I'm older then you are!" the new comer said as he punched Old Harry on top of the head, again.

"So… do you want too play?!" Old Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, deal the cards."

**AN: Nothing much to be said about this chapter, Can anyone guess who this new comer is and why he wants to meet Harry? REVIEW! TheTrueBard out.**

**P.S. I may be editing my previous chapters; if I do I'll let you know**

**Translations**

**Elementum**** mutatio****Element Transformation**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I still haven't decided what I want Harry's Animagus form to be, but it has to be able to compete with Voldemorts 60ft long Hydra form otherwise Voldemort won't have form and then they can't fight animal to animal. I was going to go with a Chinese style dragon, but I don't know anymore. Cast your vote in the Poll on my Profile and tell me what you think it should be, I may not use the idea but you never know.

Harry woke up early that morning, it was a strange day; normally he would sleep exactly four hours down to the very second unless he wanted too, but not today. He showered and dressed in his Anubis hide outfit and strapped his sword to his waist before heading to the control room where he found Old Harry looking down at a deck of cards in anguish, a large pile of poker chips were sitting across from him.

"You look like someone died old man." Harry joked as he headed over to the consol himself.

"Good morning young Harry, we will be heading back into void space in a few minutes, you have been invited to visit a very important person." Old Harry said with a smile as he typed a few commands into a nearby computer. "Oh, a word of advice before you leave, don't play poker with him, he cheats." Old Harry said as he turned away from the view screen to look at Harry.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's nothing too troubling; it's just that a very old and powerful Harry has requested to meet you." Old Harry said as he pushed a few more buttons, the sound of the Void ships engines filled the control room and Harry knew that they were currently travelling inside the artificially generated reality transcending corridor that the Void ship used to travel to and from the Void.

While on route, the computer had alerted Old Harry that a very powerful energy signature was heading towards them at twice the maximum velocity that the Void Ship was capable of moving at, this was saying something.

If one were to believe the tone of the AI's voice, Harry could have sworn that the self-aware system was worried.

*****

The Void ship had been back in the void for less then five minutes before Harry was enveloped in a beam of light. The last thing Harry remembered was standing in the void ship's control room with the unidentified ship heading towards them and then a bright white light, now Harry found himself standing in a room made of crystal spires that pointed out at many different angles, deciding that discretion was the better part of valour Harry cast silencing charms and notice me not charms on himself before heading towards the nearby archway.

Harry had been wondering around the large crystal like fortress for a little over ten minutes before he found a large room, easily twice as large as the gym room in the Void ship, in the room in neat rows where random pieces of clothes, picture and technology among other things.

Harry had walked around the museum like room looking at all the different pieces for what felt like forever before Harry came across a large statue that nearly made his heart stop, it was his parents, it was a statue of his parents made from some sort of metal, they were standing side by die, there smiles so life that it brought a tear to Harry's eye.

"The others are four rows away, if you where wondering." A voice said beside him.

Harry barely managed to stop himself from screaming like a little girl and leaping four feet into the air, Harry turned to face the speaker, his wand griped tightly in his hand, ready for a fight at a moment notice.

"Put that way, you won't need that here Harry." The robed figure said.

"I think I might keep it, if it's all the same to you, Constant Vigilance and all that." Harry quipped.

"Oh, Moody's going to love you, or hate you." The new comer said as he pulled his hood back.

To say Harry was surprised was a little of an understatement, the person next too him was a middle aged version of himself, but the feeling of utter power he gave off was unlike anything Harry had ever felt before in his entire life, it was like this Harry burned with the intensity of the sun itself, it was astounding.

"Hello Harry, I'm the Ancient One." The new Harry said offering his hand.

"Right, and I'm the Easter bunny, if you where the Ancient One you would be over seven thousand years old." Harry said as he pointed his wand at the clearly delusional Harry in front of him.

"I told you, you won't need that." Old Harry said as Harry's wand shot out of his hands and landed in the Ancient Ones out stretched one.

"But that meant to be impossible!" Harry blurted, wondering how this Harry had got past his protections so effortlessly.

"Very nice, 14" long, black oak and white willow with a magically forge crystal as its core!" The Ancient One said, giddy with excitement.

"Who are you really?" Harry asked as the Ancient One pocketed his wand.

"I told you, I'm the Ancient One, the original Harry Potter." The Ancient One said as he sat down in mid air, Harry watched as the crystal floor suddenly shot up to form a chair around the Ancient One. Deciding too take a chance Harry also went to sit down, a chair of crystal identical to the one that from around the Ancient One also started springing too life around Harry.

"So, go on, how's that work then?" Harry asked.

"The crystalline technology? I developed it in my ninth lifetime; it has the capability to literally grow into almost anything as long as I have the designs for it stored within its matrix, of course." The Ancient One said with a smile.

"Ok, say for arguments sake I believe you are the Ancient One, how are you still alive, Philosophers stone?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, I like that, you are a clever one, but no I didn't use a Philosophers stone, during my thirteenth and final life I discovered a higher plane of existence, purely by chance when a ward I was developing overloaded and exploded in my face sending my astral form from my body.

I floated around lost, my mind scattered until I stumbled upon a strange astral phenomenon. It was the plane of the Eternals. The Eternals are a race of beings that predate the creation of the universe itself, the Eternals themselves have godlike power but are sworn to never interfere directly with the lower planes of existence unless it is a dire circumstance, that said however one of the Eternals took an interest in me and helped me to ascend to there plane of existence in return for all the good I had done for the multi-verse.

Ever since the Eternals have kept track of all the Harry's that ever gain access to the repository, Time herself was rather interested in Eon the Time Lord at one stage too, before she became infatuated with that Gallifreyan, now onto more pressing matters, you Harry." The Ancient One said his eyes alight with his power.

"Me? What about me?" Harry asked suddenly feeling very outnumbered, if what the Ancient One was telling him was the truth then he was sitting across from a man with all the power of a god, how was he meant to defend himself against something like that?

"Yes, you Harry, you shouldn't exist. You where never meant to undergo your magical maturity decades early, you where never meant to find the Void Ship, but a being of near omnipotent power altered the time line, creating the paradox of your creation, however a few of the other Eternals and myself are interested in you, this is the only reason that you still exist, otherwise we would have completely erased your timeline to correct the paradox and restore the timeline." The Ancient One said all traces of humour gone from his voice.

"What being of near omnipotent power?" Harry asked shocked.

"I am unable to say; normally the Eternals oath of non interference would prohibit me from even being here right now however, Death and her sisters Fate and Destiny, some of the oldest Eternal in existence have grown fond of you so we have manipulated the rules a bit just for you." Old Harry said with a smile.

"You've manipulated the timeline?" Harry asked his mind swimming with all of the Ancient Ones revelations.

"Yes, even though the Other forced you too under go your magical maturity early, giving you your fully developed power at the tender age of sixteen there is still the fact of you learning so much from the repository in such a short period of time, didn't you find it weird how Old Harry made you take sleep reducing potions and used spells to help you learn at an accelerated rate even though while in the Void the Void ship is untouched by the forces of time? He did it because we made him do it, as a test, to prove to the other Eternals that even without the Other's paradox you had the potential to be great and that it would be a mistake to erase you." The Ancient One said, interested if Harry would be able to understand what he was trying to tell him.

Harry sat in his chair for a few minutes trying to come to terms with what the Ancient One had revealed to him, what he had said was true Harry had found it weird that Old Harry had pushed him to learn so much in such a short time and the fact that he had left the Void and hadn't returned after refuelling the ship, instead opting to spend some time in Harry's home reality while Harry trained in flux time, now it made a small amount of sense.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked defeated, "Have the Eternals grown bored of me; have you come to kill me?" Harry continued slumping in his chair.

The sound of laughter shock Harry from his brooding, looking up Harry saw that the Ancient One who was laughing; apparently Harry's question had amused him.

"Kill you! Why would I want to do something like that? You have such potential! You could very well one day rival me, given the chance." The Ancient One said still laughing.

"Oh, why am I here then?" Harry asked shocked that the Ancient One, the most powerful Harry to ever exist believed that he may one day come to rival him in power was flabbergasting.

"You are here Harry because I have decided to give you your own Void ship." Old Harry said standing up from his chair.

"What? My, own ship?" Harry asked, as far as he knew there was only one Void ship.

"Yes, the Void ship you have been training in was actually the second version I ever created, the first 31 types of Mark 1 Void Ships were bollocks; they were cobbled together piece's of crap. The Mark 2 or the type 32, your current Void Ship was the first perfected fully sentient Void Ship I ever created." The Ancient One said as he and Harry walked down the crystal corridors.

"Your ship will be a mark 4, slightly more advanced then your current one, as a matter of fact the Void ship were currently in is only a mark 6." The Ancient One said with a smile.

"The original Mark 1 Void Ship's was powered by a series of magically charged crystals; each held enough energy to power the whole of Britain for 100 years, this power source though effective was, wasteful to say the least. The Mark 2 Void ship's, your current ship Harry is powered by ambient magic that bleeds out of the Earths Ley Lines, it's a good power core, so good that every Void Ship after it has it built into them as a back up power source. The Mark 4 your new ship's main power core is a fully self sustaining vortex of limitless energy, never try to mess with it, if Voldemort or anyone else ever got there hands on it they would have the power to rival a god at there disposal." The Ancient Ones said as he and Harry entered a large room that had over twenty house sized orbs suspended in mid air, all with a different colour schemes.

"Are they all Void Ships?" Harry asked as he walked towards the nearest one.

"Yes, these are all the Mark 4 Void Ships that are currently full operational." The Ancient One said as he walked over to a nearby control station, "Each of them has a copy of the repository, a mark 2 reality transcending corridor generator, shields, cloaking capabilities and transporters." The Ancient One said as he brought up the Mark 4's blueprints for Harry to see.

"How many Void Ships are there?" Harry asked in awe as he read the Mark 4's schematics.

"Hundred's, maybe even thousands and some aren't even piloted by Harry's, there's a few Hermione's, a Ginny or two and even a Ron, wonders of the multi-verse, it's not always a Harry who turns out to be the Being-who-Lived." The Ancient One said with a smile as he watched Harry read through the information in front of him, trying to memorise it all, so much like Hermione would of, it brought a smile to the Ancient Ones face.

"So have you chosen with one you want?" The Ancient One said as he shut down the holographic schematic display.

"Yeah, can I have the black one?" Harry asked walking over to the black sphere up the back.

"I always liked that one," The Ancient One said as he walked over to the black Void Ship with Harry, "Place your hand onto the ship and as you push some magic into the ship say your name."

Putting his hand to the cold metal hull of the ship Harry sent a pulse into the ship and said loudly, "My name is Harry James Potter." Underneath Harry's hand the cold metal warmed as Harry felt another mind caress his own, a soft feminine voice speaking within his mind, 'Welcome Harry James Potter.'

The Ancient One watched as Harry was absorbed into the black sphere in a storm of pure magic, the Void ship and Harry bonding and in a sense becoming one, the Void Ship gaining the missing part of itself that finally gave it life.

"You are playing a very dangerous game Ancient One." An ethereal voice spoke.

The Ancient One turned around to see the human personification of the Eternal known as Destiny appear before him, she had long flowing golden hair that seemed to made of liquid gold. Her eyes were a soft gray that shined with knowledge and timeless wisdom. She was dressed in a beautiful nineteenth century dress, fit for a noble woman.

"How could I not? You know the boy's destiny; you crafted it, even after the Other altered the timeline, your fondness for him wouldn't allow you to strike him from your loom." The Ancient One replied not fazed at all by Destiny accusation.

"It is true that I am fond of him and that the Others actions forced me to alter my plans for him, but your actions have once again changed the timeline, how far the ripples of our decision will flow not even I can tell any more." Destiny said as she disappeared, merely fading from this plane of existence.

"I hope I've done the right thing." The Ancient One said as he too disappeared from this plane of existence.

*****

The Mark 4's control room was almost identical to the Mark 2's, however it did look far more advanced and instead of computer keyboards for controls the Mark 4 had control crystal's and holographic keypads, overall it was vast upgrade, the bonding with the Void Ship had gone well, information about the Void Ship and it's abilities had flooded into Harry's mind all at once, he was still going through it all and cataloguing it with his Occlumency.

After settling himself Harry realized that he had left all his stuff on the mark 2 as well abandoning all of his teachers, it was a very disconcerting feeling. Even with all of the information the bonding had placed into Harry's mind he was still nowhere near ready to pilot the Void Ship by himself; so instead he did the next best thing, he uploaded a pilot.

"Computer upload Lord of Light imprint." Harry commanded.

"UPLOAD COMMENCING."

Harry watched as a doorway opened up in the side wall of the control room long enough for a blank drone to walk out of the archway before closing up once again.

The drone flickered for a few seconds before the form of Old Harry finally solidified around the drone's body. Old Harry blinked for a few seconds, before seeing Harry, his face split into a large grin as he rushed towards Harry and swept him into a hug,

"Harry, I'm so proud of you, you impressed the Ancient One enough for him to give you a Mark 4, not even the Time Lord managed to do that, he only got a mark 3." Old Harry said as he flew around the control consol like a child on a sugar high.

"Umm, how do you know who I am?" Harry asked confused that this new imprint knew who he was.

"Huh? Oh, that, all the Void Ships are connected, as soon as you accessed the mark 2 it began to send out an update to all the other Void ships using the correlative update system, because of it every single imprint is continuously updated, I know everything every copy of this imprint knows." Old Harry said with a smile, "I'm guessing you want too grab your stuff form the Mark 2, right?" "It had crossed my mind." Harry said with a grin.  
"Right then, off we go, sub light engines online." Old Harry said as he manipulated the controls crystals with expert ease.

*****

9 MONTHS LATER

Harry had been training within the Void for three years and nine months; he had spent the time well. At 6' 2" he was no longer the teenager he used to be before his training, his body had lost all traces of baby fat leaving a firm muscular build fit for a warrior, His body was packed with firm, hard muscle that rippled under his skin with each movement. Scars littering his body, they were a testament to his training. His eyes had remained the same; though their emerald green depths now held a hardened nature about them rather than the broken look they had at the end of his fifth year. His once short unruly black hair now flowed down his back like silk, reaching down to just below his lower back. He had developed a mix of boyish looks and aristocratic features making him quite handsome over all.

His clothes had also changed over the years as well; he had long since done away with his cousin's hand me down and even his training clothes that had served him well for his first three years inside the Void ship. He had traded his sneakers and dragon hide boots in for a pair of steel toed black combat boots. He had on a pair of form fitting black pants, its pockets all spelled with expansion charms, every piece of clothing Harry owned was spelled with some of the most powerful protection charms that existed, easily rivalling dragon hide in effectiveness. A leather belt with a sword sheath for his sword hung at his side. He had foregone wearing the weighted cotton shirt he had used when training, replacing it with a tailored crimson Acromantula silk long sleeved business shirt while his trusty Anubis hide cloak adorned his shoulders. And finally on his hands and wrist's were his silver limiter bands, and his ring of mastery, all of the symbols now etched into it with the exception of shadow. Around his neck was the rare ninth century phoenix amulet, the amulets red crystal eyes glinted in the light, almost as if they where alive.

Thanks to bonding with the Void Ship nine months earlier Harry had learned much about how the Void worked, including how to pilot her himself, he however still let Old Harry do it since the old guy really seemed to like doing it, they had a system that worked for them; if Harry won there daily duel then he would choose who piloted the ship and if Old Harry won he would pilot, it was a system that worked well for them. The tally was currently at 55 to 60 in Old Harry's favor.

Harry wiped the sweat his brow as he settled back into his stance. He was currently at his favourite training ground; a simple clearing near a small out cropping of tree's that reminded Harry of the grounds at Hogwarts. At the moment he was standing out in the middle of the grounds going through various katas from his Seven Stances of Death sword style, the style used quick killing stokes and no wasted movements, using Harry's speed rather then his strength to create a deadly dance that few could match.

With an expert twirl, Harry sheathed his sword and apparated away, he was late for a meeting with Old Harry.

All conversation in the control room came to a halt as Harry appeared beside Old Harry. The people within the room consisted of Harry's main teachers, Old Harry, the Time Lord and the Valeyard. The group turned to look at their pupil and he could tell by the looks their faces that he was going to pay dearly for making them wait for him.

"Sorry I'm late, I slept in today. Ever since we lowered my potion intake I've been sleeping more and more." Harry explained.

"Yes, that because your body is expelling the potion from your body and because you've been on the sleep reducing potion for years you are going to sleep for days once it's been fully expelled." The Valeyard said as he fiddled with something that was sitting on the control panel.

The Time Lord spoke up, "Now Harry, you have nearly been among us for four years now, it is time we begun to plan for your reassimilation into your native timeline."

"What do you mean by 'reassimilation'?" Harry asked.

"Harry think about it for a minute, you have spent almost four years in flux time, that means you have aged almost four years in what everyone else thinks has only been about four weeks, that alone will make Dumbledore have Madam Pomfrey run tests on you and once she does she's going to discover that you aren't the right age and that you have somehow increased your magical core to incredible levels, not to mention other things like the fact that your skeleton is that of a Bone Mage, something that is not native too the Potter line." The Time Lord said as he conjured a small segment of stone and placed it into what ever he and the Valeyard where working on.

Harry looked horrified, how was he going to explain this to his friends, he couldn't tell them about the repository!

"How are we going to cover this up?" Harry asked not seeing a way out of his problem.

"Magical Inheritance, in 1896 a wizard in Wales somehow caused his family grimlore to be absorbed into himself in a explosive discharge of magic, when he woke up he could recall everything that was written in the Grimlore, his magical core had increased in size and his family magic which had been dormant in him was activated, the discharge of magic caused by this phenomenon was recorded by the Ministry for study, so far they have been unable to recreate the accident, the thing is we don't have to recreate the accident," Old Harry said with a smile, "We only need to recreate the discharges signal to fool everyone into thinking we did, that's where this baby comes into play." Old Harry said as he showed Harry what the three of them had been working on while they talked to him.

It was a small pedestal with a stone ring about the size of a dinner plate comprised of 80 individual stone segments interlinked by two rings of crystal. Above the stone ring was a crystal orb filled with what looked like unstable magic held in stasis.

"This Harry will reproduce the discharges signal, which the Ministry will pick up and match to there records, a second ring identical to the one placed in your room at Privet Drive will also broadcast the same signal as the ring in your family's vault, it will be deemed a case of Magical Inheritance, when Dumbledore speak to you about it tell him you were having a nightmare about Sirius and when you woke up you looked like this and felt much more powerful. He should think it's a side effect of the Magical Inheritance and if they find out about the Bone Mage DNA ask if Mum was related too a Bone Mage, because she was from a long line of squibs she wouldn't show up on any of the old family tapestries." Old Harry said as he and the other two started to make a second identical discharge ring.

*****

Harry slept in the next morning just like he had the day before, as a matter of fact he slept in so much that he was unable to fit in his early morning workout, so instead he showered and dressed in his standard outfit and his Anubis hide cloak that had been updated with a deep hood and Harry had even found the time to outfit his cloak with the same charms that his travelling cloak was outfitted with before it had been damaged in his fight against the Death Eaters all those months ago.

Satisfied Harry headed for the control room where he found Old Harry adding some last minute touches to the two stone pedestal devices.

"Everything's ready to go?" Harry asked as he headed over to the consol himself.

"Yes, just some last minute touches, we will be dropping out of void space in a few minutes, just as soon as I finish synchronising the timers on these babies." Old Harry said with a smile as he continued to fiddle with one of the rings.

After double checking to make sure that the device that was going to be stored in his family vault was fully functional and that the timer was correct Harry shrunk it down to the size of a dice and apparated into Diagon Alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

A few minutes later Harry entered the Gringotts lobby and went to stand in line to wait his turn at the check out counter.

Harry stood in front of the counter and quickly cast a wandless and wordless privacy spell just to make sure that no one would be able to recognize his voice, and said, "Pardon me, sir. I would like to visit my vault."

"Key Please!"

Harry handed his key to the Goblin who quickly crossed referenced it with his ledger before handing Harry back his key and saying,

"Everything appears to be in order." He raised his hand and clicked his fingers, summoning one of the Goblins near the back of the lobby. "Ripclaw will take you to Vault 687."

The cart ride was still as breakneck as ever, causing Harry to buckle down on his Occlumency shields more then once as they sped through the vast caverns underneath Gringotts.

"Vault 687." Ripclaw said as Harry got out of the cart, following Rupclaw, who took his key and opened the vault. Harry stepped inside, idly noting that the vault was filled with a vast amount of gold, much more then he had seen last time he was down here, what could he say? Gemstones were good for business. Harry walked through his vault until he came across a large group of books, in the middle of them all was an ancient leather bound book with the Potter family crest emblazoned on its cover, it was the Potter family Grimlore, Harry had read a copy of it in the repository, it was filled with powerful and forgotten magic gathered from over ten different families that had married into the Potter line not to mention the Potter family magic itself, it was a priceless family heirloom that held over a millennia of magical teachings.

Shrinking the Grimlore Harry returned the stone pedestal and ring to its full size and placed it within the small library before heading for the exit.

Harry climbed back into the cart, and they sped off on their way back to the surface, Harry still had some business to take care of, like registering his Grim broom design with the patent office among other things.

**AN: So what did you think? I'm not really happy with this chapter, I rewrote it four times and I'm still not happy! Oh well, I may rewrite it at a later date. ****I imagined the Mark 2 Void Ship looking like the new series Doctor Who Tardis interior and the Ancient Ones Void Ship looking like Supermans Fortress of Solitude, I have left it up to the reader to imagine what Harry's new Void Ship looks like. Remember REVIEW! It keeps me writing. DUE TO A REVIEWER POINTING OUT I STUFFED UP THE POWER LEVELS I HAVE TAKEN THEM OUT, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE HOW POWERFUL EVERYONE IS COMPAIRED TO THERE CANON COUNTERPARTS****. **


	9. REAL Chapter 9

**AN: I'm back baby and so is ROK! Who missed me? After a really bad case of Writers Block and three re-writes this chapter is done! If there is an over abundance of errors, please forgive me! I did this re-write at 4 in the morning, half way through I realised I accidently had overwrite on! :( Read and dear GOD REVIEW! It keeps me writing! ****BTY interesting little side note did you know I once wrote fanfic under a different name! See if you recognise my style! However back then I did have a beta, it wasn't so long ago actually!**

Harry had arrived at 4 Privet Drive to place the discharge ring in his room when he discover to his shock that the basic Harry imprint that Old Harry had left to assume his life during the summer holiday was missing! As a matter of fact it looked like the drone had been missing for a while, his school trunk his clothes and even Hedwig were also gone! Harry had been hoping to catch up with his owl familiar for quite some time; he had missed her company during the long months spent training in the Void Ship. After a quick sweep of Privet Drive Harry apparated back to the Void Ship to tell Old Harry the news.

"Did you place the ring?" Old Harry asked as he prepared the Void Ships engines to return to the Void.

"No." Harry said as he activated one of the ships holographic screens.

"No? What went wrong, you didn't drop the bloody thing did you?" Old Harry asked hesitantly.

"No! Of course not you barmy git! The drone wasn't at Privet Drive. Dumbledore most likely moved 'me' to a different location after the blood wards where charge and if I had to guess where I'd say he moved me to the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry said with a smile as he continued to type.

"The outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole?" Old Harry asked confused before a look of understanding flashed across his face, "Oh, of course, the Burrow!" Old Harry said as he looked over Harry's shoulder as he typed commands into the computer.

"The Burrow." Harry confirmed with a smile, "Now all I have to do is have the Void Ship lock onto the drone's energy signature and there we go! The drone is currently in the Weasley's kitchen." Harry said as the view screen showed the Harry drone sitting down to a meal with the Weasleys and oddly enough Hermione as well, even as Harry spoke he couldn't help the feeling of loss that suddenly seemed to over come him as he saw the other him laughing and enjoying a meal with his friends, no his family in everything but blood.

"I see that Harry, now it shouldn't be too hard for us to teleport the drone into the Void Ship and then beam you down in his place, once we get the chance that is. Wouldn't won't everyone to see that, now would we?" Old Harry said with a grin.

"I think that's a bad idea." Harry said his face downcast.

"Why's that? I thought you would be happy! I mean it has been awhile since you've seen them last hasn't it?" Old Harry said not understanding his student's hesitation.

"I know, I want to see them again but, so much time's past not just for me but for them as well." Harry said turning off the view screen.

"To them Harry only a little under two months has past, that's not so much, not really when you think about it." Old Harry replied.

"Part of me knows that, it's just to me years have past and even worse I don't… I can't, what if they don't except the new me? I can't pretend that the past four years haven't happened, I can't." Harry said his face stricken.

Harry knew long ago that his time in flux time would end and that he would one day have to face reality once again, but as long as he didn't think about it and as long as he concentrated on his training Harry was able to fool himself into thinking that it would never end. But there on the view screen was the truth and to be truthful to himself he was afraid that his time in the Void would serve only to separate him from his friends, there different experience's forcing them to drift apart, worse then the Tri-Wizard Tournament ever had.

"Harry, oh Harry my boy, you won't be so disconnected to your friends as you might think." Old Harry said finally understanding what his young protégé was concerned about.

Harry's childhood was a complete and utter failure from any angle you looked at it. Everyone involved failed. Dumbledore didn't leave him any protection outside of the blood wards, He didn't set Harry up with a new family, did not order a magical family to take care of him, not that that would have been necessary of course, almost any family from the magical world would have taken Harry in gladly.

Dumbledore could have just as easily had Harry adopted into a family as a Ward of the Ministry under an alias, hidden under a powerful glamour charm. In fact, he could have even hidden Harry under a Fidelius Charm with himself as the secret keeper but instead Dumbledore had left Harry with his magic hating relative under the misguided ideal that the fact that they were related by blood would insure Harry's protection and well being.

How wrong he was, if Harry hadn't had the gift of limited magical healing he wouldn't have lived past the age of six, due to the Dursleys less the tender care not to mention Harry's chronic malnourishment at the hands of his relatives.

There wasn't much that the Dursleys could've been done worse to make Harry's childhood more unbearable then they already had without breaking Dumbledore's orders. Still almost anyone else could have raised Harry better then the Dursleys had. For him to have turned out as normal as he was, was nothing short of a miracle.

So when the Weasleys accepted him it was the equivalent of giving a person dying of thirst a bottomless canteen of water, Harry was granted the love and acceptance that had been denied to him when he was growing up

Arthur and Molly were good parents! They cared about doing a good job; they were good people that had succeeded in raising a whole family of well adjusted children, Percy not with standing, to the Weasleys Harry was their son in every way but blood and now there was at least in Harry's mind a very real chance that this could all be taken away from him, Harry was afraid that his friends, that his _family_ wouldn't accept the new him, they very thought of being rejected by them was unbearable for the young man.

"A few hours after we beam the drone on board and it'll feel like you lived the whole summer at the Weasleys." Old Harry said his eye twinkling.

Harry blinked at that. "How?"

"Through the drone, more specifically it's memories." Old Harry replied, "Through a memory transfer, you for lack of a better term will be able to download all of the drones memories from the moment that it assumed your life to the moment you shut the drone down and with Occlumency you will be able to integrate them with your own."

"Won't that cause mental contamination?" Harry asked

"Normally, that's why we don't just download everything in the repository into your head. The human brain can't handle the stress, that's why it's normally only safe for a master of Occlumency to transfer and integrate very small amount of memory into themselves, without the protective barriers Occlumency uses to shield a persons mind; the foreign mind would overwhelm and destroy the other persons psyche. Once you join with the drone you're effectively melding your mind with the drones, sharing a single mind," Old Harry lectured, "The further you become submerged into the collective mind of the drone, the greater the risk of mental contamination. This is why it is only safe to use the procedure as a last resort because even with drones there is always the chance that your sense of self could be overwhelmed by the drones AI, if that happens you will cease to exist."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Harry said his voice steady and full of conviction.

*****

Harry could easily say without a shred of doubt that melding his mind with that of the drone later that night was one of the most surreal and disturbing things that he had ever done. The mind of the drone or rather the collective consciousness that the drones mind was apart of almost overwhelmed Harry in mere moments after Harry fully melded with the drone. Only after Harry managed to pull his thoughts together and bury his mind deep within his Occlumency shields was he finally able to consciously access the drone's memories. The foreign memories slammed into Harry's mind, skimming across his mental barriers for a few moments until Harry acclimatised himself to the sensation of having memories that were not his own pouring into his mind. Using his knowledge of Occlumency Harry was able to slow the raging torrent of memories until they were more like a calm flowing stream as opposed to the tidal wave the were before. With his Occlumency shields lowered as much as Harry could safely have them without the drone's collective consciousness overwhelming his own Harry allowed the foreign memoires to flow into his own, assimilating them into himself. The whole process took a little over an hour but it felt like an eternity to Harry.

Harry's mind was running a million miles a minute as Harry reviewed his newly acquired memories before he finally opened his eyes only to find himself laying on what he and the other Harry's had come to call 'his' bed in Medical Centre 1.

"How do you feel?" Old Harry asked from his seat at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Like I just got run over by a hippogriff. Why am I here?" Harry asked sitting up.

"You were nearly completely overwhelmed by the drone collective. We had to make sure that there was no mental contamination from the melding, there was none but you are going to need a hang-over potion for that headache of yours." Old Harry said with a gentle smile, happy to see his young charge was awake and healthy once again.

"I never want to do that again." Harry said with a grimace as he rub his sore head, it felt like it was going to spilt in half at any second.

"With any luck you will never need to. Now while you were passed out I consulted with the others on how we are going to get away with you performing the fake magical inheritance at the Burrow." Old Harry said as he steadied Harry as he got to his feet.

"Did you come up with any good ideas? I can't exactly hide the discharge ring like I could at the Dursleys. Mr. Weasley's had extra wards added to the Burrow last week by Bill and a friend of his. The discharge ring will light them up like a Christmas tree as soon as it enters them activated or not." Harry asked raking his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Well it's good to see that the memories transfer was a success." Old Harry replied dryly.

*****

"So, these wards Bill placed are sensitive to all types of magic? And that they notify Arthur and Molly of all source of magic within their boundaries?" Eon the Time Lord asked as he typed something into one of the many screens around the control panel causing a large three dimensional holographic image of the discharge ring to appear before them.

"Yes, Hermione also mentioned that any magical source not keyed into the wards would activate the defensive and offensive capabilities of the wards." Harry replied as he too typed commands into his screen.

"It sounds like a modified Temple Protection ward scheme." The Valeyard supplied helpfully as he too continued to type. The holographic discharge ring suddenly spilt into all of its different parts floating before the assorted Harry's like a model of the solar system.

"My bet is Bill learned about it during his stint Curse Breaking in Eygpt during his apprenticeship. That means that most of the current design for the ring will need to be revised." Harry replied.

"Harry's right the Temple Protection ward scheme is too sensitive modified or not for the current discharge ring to go undetected; the redesign will need to be shielded and for an added bonus we'll add a high powered localized Notice Me Not Charm onto it so no one will notice it or question it and a delayed Cruciatus curse that will activate in tandem with the discharge ring not to mention some other assorted charms, to make the 'transformation' look and sound as authentic as possible." Old Harry said as he fiddled with some of the holographic parts. Deleting some and adding others.

Four hours later the revised discharge ring was finished, floating before the assorted Harry's in all its holographic majesty.

It was smaller then the original, only being the size of a tennis ball. All in all it was designed to be worn by Harry around his neck like a pendant with a stone ring comprised of 39 individual stone segments interlinked by two rings of gold and etched with runes with a crystal the size of a golf ball filled with unstable magic disguised as a ruby.

"There we go all finished. That wasn't so bad, it only took four hours to do." Eon the Time Lord said brightly as he inspected the discharge pendent proudly.

"You do realise we still have to make it yet, right?" The Valeyard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh...? I actually forgot about that." Eon replied looking sheepish.

"Idiot." The Valeyard mumbled under his breath.

*****

For the past few years Harry's sleep filled nights had been all but dreamless, a side effect of the sleep reducing potion he had been taking, but tonight was different. Tonight was the night that Harry was going to purge the final vestiges of the sleep reducing potion from his system. In his hand was a vial of bright purple fluid with swirls of bright green, it was the purging potion that the Valeyard had brewed specially for Harry, with the warning that if he didn't drink the whole thing in one shot he was to swallow a bezoar as fast as possible or suffer a slow and agonizing death.

Uncorking the vial Harry took a large breath before tossing back the vial and swallowing the disgusting concoction inside with a gulp.

Harry was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

When Harry opened his eye's he found himself standing in a ballroom dressed in a rather fetching black tuxedo, it was quite a large ballroom, it's wooded floors were stained a dark chocolate brown and beautiful antique chandeliers hung from the ceiling there soft light casting long shadows across the dance floor.

Standing in the middle of the ballroom was a woman dressed in a white silk Victorian style dress fit for a noblewoman. Her long hair was a beautiful shining silver that cascaded down her back ending just past her lower back.

Her eye's where pale grey, with a speckle of silver, Harry fought the urge to cringe under this woman's gaze; it was as if she could see through him, into him. It was as if she could see every part of him, into his very soul. He had never felt so naked, so venerable.

"Would you like to dance, Harry?" The woman asked her voice soft like a melody on the wind.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to." Harry apologised politely afraid that he might offend her by rejecting her offer.

"That ok. I'll lead you through the steps." The woman said with a smile as if she knew a private joke or secret that Harry wasn't in on. "Ladies' choice," She continued extending a petite hand to her prospective partner seeing Harry about to decline once again.

"If you insist."

"I insist."

Harry took her hand as she pulled him into an embrace below the candlelight. "A waltz I think, this time at least." She said with a smile as music fills the ballroom.

"Who are you?" Harry asks his curiosity getting the better of him as he holds her in his arms, letting her lead him across the dance floor.

"Destiny." The woman replied with a grin as her eyes blazed silver, alight with unbelievable amounts of power.

"You're an Eternal." Harry replies in comprehension.

"Yes, you dance often with my Sister Death she say's you dance well." Destiny answered as they glided and spun across the empty dance floor. "I had to meet you and find out for myself. Sister Fate will be so jealous of me; she's grown quite fond of you."

"And you have not?" Harry replied with a grin as he lost himself to the dance.

"Oh, yes, we have such grand plans for you Harry…" Destiny says almost lost in her own thoughts as Harry spins her, her dress fanning out behind her.

The two of them danced for what seemed like forever each lost in the movement of the other, the shadows grew longer until darkness fell over the ballroom and still they danced.

"Sister was right, you do dance well." Destiny said with a small smile as her lips brush against his in a caste kiss. "I can see why she likes to dance with you."

"May I cut in, sister?" A woman in a dark silk dress asks, her eyes as black as night.

"One more dance, please Sister." Destiny asks as she all but pouts at her sibling.

Harry pushes Destiny's hands away from his shoulders gently, before pulling the newcomer into his arms. "Ladies' choice," he whispers to Destiny softly before taking Death back into his arms.

Destiny watches as the two of them dance across the empty ballroom, lost in one another's embrace. She watches as Harry whispers in her Sister's ear, touching her with the intimacy of a lover. She sighs to herself, how many times will she dance with this one before he would be seduced by Deaths embrace? He is here often; always holding her sister in his arms. It hasn't escaped the other Eternals notice that Death seems to enjoy this mortals company far more then she had many others. Their dances last for hours these days, each is more intense then the one before it. Each is another step closer to there last. His world contains nothing but her, but such is life for one, touched by Death.

*****

**Order Headquarters aka ****12 Grimmauld Place…**

A satisfied Albus Dumbledore walked towards the floo, intent on flooing to his office after the satisfying dinner he shared with his staff, and assorted Order of the Phoenix members that were staying at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a good dinner, and he made a mental note to thank Dobby for his wonderful cooking. As he arrived inside his office, a loud shrill noise suddenly blared to life loudly in his office he rushed towards his silver instruments, the one designed for monitoring the general health and magic of one Harry Potter the strange silver instrument glowed bright red for a few moments before exploding into thousands of pieces, no bigger then a grain of rice. Dumbledore stared in shock; unable to believe what the instrument indicated before Molly's voice suddenly erupted out of his fire place.

"Headmaster! Something's happened to Harry, he's hurt! Come quickly, we need your help!" Molly cried near hysterically.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Molly!" Dumbledore quickly replied as he rushed to the floo and called Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration Mistress and head of Gryffindor House.

A few seconds later, the tall stern looking woman stepped out of the floo and faced the Headmaster. "Albus, is something wrong?" She asked, dreading that You-Know-Who and his band of Death Eaters had once again attacked.

"I will explain later, Minerva, time is of the essence. Something terribly wrong has happened to Harry." Albus replied.

**The Burrow four minutes earlier…**

Molly, and Arthur were the first ones to wake up at the sound of a blood curling scream from upstairs.

They ran out into the hall to find there Twin sons and there youngest Ginny standing in the corridor there face a mix of curiosity and horror.

Drawing their wands they took off down the corridor. They found there son Ron standing outside of his room, the same room that the screams were coming from. They tried to open the door but found it to be locked, not even there most powerful unlocking charms or _**Reducto**_ curses could budge it.

"Son, what's happening in there?" Arthur asked almost afraid of what his son would tell him.

"It's Harry, he suddenly started screaming, and he had a Magical Aura Dad a _real_ Magical Aura! That's all I saw before I was thrown from the room." Ron replied shocked, even though Ron was truly worried by what was happening to Harry behind the closed door when he looked at the aura of magical power surrounding Harry, Ron felt jealous. He has always known from the very first time he had met Harry that Harry had the potential to one day become a very powerful wizard.

This little incident reminded him once more just how powerful Harry could become and of the inadequacies between himself and Harry. And even though he was concerned for his friend his anger still boiled within him like a raging inferno.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other a silent conversation passing between the two of them before they once again tried unsuccessfully to blast the door to there son's room open as they saw flashes of raw magical energy shooting off into the hall through the sides of the locked door .

"Molly, fire-call Dumbledore! He will know what to do!" Arthur yelled to his wife as he cast a powerful shield charm around the still locked door to prevent anymore magic from escaping, he wasn't sure if it was dangerous but when it came to the lives of his family he wasn't willing to take the risk.

**Now…**

The first thing that Dumbledore heard when he stepped through the fire too The Burrow was the sound of some of the most horrific screams he'd ever heard in his life.

"Quickly, this way Headmaster." Molly said as she ran up the stairs to Ron's room.

Dumbledore didn't blink or even falter a single step as he cast a _**Reducto**_ so powerful, it obliterated the door to Ron's bedroom and stepped over the threshold and into the room, his eye's taking in the sight before him. Harry Potter was floating in the air over his bed his eyes blazing white waves of pure magic pouring off him in an amazing light show of colour. Harry's mouth was open in a now silent scream as raw magic escaped his body.

That was when Dumbledore noticed it, Harry's body appeared to be cracking up; thin jaggered lines of a glowing white light appeared all over his body, almost like glass slowly cracking under pressure. Soon however the jaggered lines of light stopped appearing and the light intensified. Dumbledore was forced to look away and cover his eyes as the light grew more intense. Soon everyone watching the strange transformation Harry was undergoing turned away to shield there eyes from the bright light, Harry screamed one last time before everyone felt a shockwave ripple through the Burrow.

Dumbledore was the first to turn back and gasped, this was soon followed by more gasps and cries of surprise from everyone watching.

Ginny stared, where Harry had been floating, it was definitely still Harry floating in the air, but he had changed so much. His eyes where closed, his clothes seemed to have shrunk, his pants now ended a short distance from his ankles and his trainers had broke open. That's when it dawned on her, he had grown. He had grown at least a foot in height and his entire body had broadened, he didn't look like a muscle bound body builder. He looked masculine, fit young man in his early twenty's. His short messy hair now rested a little below his bum, it too had changed, instead of it being messy and untameable it was now smooth and straight. He had lost all the baby fat on his face giving his face a mix of rugged and aristocratic looks making him quite handsome. Quickly deducing the safest course of action Dumbledore wasted no time as he summoned a piece of debris to his hand and with a barley audible _**Portus**_ portkeyed Harry and himself away, rushing as fast as Dumbledore could to get Harry to the Hogwarts hospital wing.

**AN: Man, Harry's spending a lot of time in hospital! :) Sadly it needs to be done for the sake of plot development, ok so the Poll for Harry's Animagus form is finished, his form will not be revealed for some time and nor will his Animagus training… don't ask. I really like the bit with Harry dancing with Destiny and Death. More about the Eternals will be revealed as the story progresses, no there will be no pairing between Harry and an Eternal. The private joke of Destiny's is two fold in my opinion; one; Harry says he doesn't know how to dance and yet he dances with Death very often… metaphorically speaking and literally too! Two; Destiny says she will lead him through the steps this is her own personal joke as she plans and leads everybody through the step of there life. Now, before I get asked why Harry doesn't know how to dance at the Tri-Wizard ball if he dances with Death regularly allow me to explain. No mortal remembers ever meeting an Eternal because the very knowledge of there existence breaks there oath thus the memories are sealed however because Harry has been granted an exemption to this rule the memory block is removed. I like to think that the block is still active until Harry says "And you have not?" :) Any more questions PM me. Remember REVIEW !!!!! TheTrueBard Out!**


	10. DAIGON ALLEY FIGHT REWRITE HERE! READ!

**TheTrueBard here! As promised I have rewritten the terrible Daigon Alley fight scene or part 1 of it at least… Read It! There are major changes, Harry will still lose an arm and be hit by the Attero in part2 though…**

**CHAPTER 4 WILL REMAIN POSTED UNTIL I WRITE PART 2 OF THIS FIGHT AND POST THE COMPLETED REWRITE THIS IS TO EASE SOME OF THE HATRED I FELT FOR THE CHAPTER AND I SURE SOME OF YOURS AS WELL! **

Harry had been eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron in one of the upstairs rooms with a powerful _Notice Me Not_ style ward and several silencing charms placed over the room when suddenly a chill surged up his spine, it wasn't anything specific just a bad feeling, the kind that gnawed at you, at first Harry dismissed it as nothing just nerve from being out of the Void Ship for the first time but half an hour later the feeling had only gotten worse and over the years Harry had learned to trust his gut feelings. Making a quick decision to take a quick sweep around to make sure everything was ok Harry banished his half eaten lunch with a sharp flick of his wrist and pulled his hood up over his face and readied his wand.

After a softly muttered Disillusion spell and silencing spell Harry gently dropped the protective wards that he had placed around the room and slipped out of the room and into the hallway. Straight away he realized something was wrong, the Leaky Cauldron was completely deserted; not a single person remained, not even Tom himself. Half-full drinks and still warm meals still sat on the tables, well the ones that hadn't been tipped over that is.

Giving his Disillusion spell and silencing spells a quick once over Harry strode out of the Leaky Cauldron and nearly swore out loud, Daigon Alley was in chaos.

The Alley was burning, the cries of the wounded screaming in pain assaulted Harry's ears as he ran towards the bright flashes of light two streets over not caring that his rapid movements where compromising his Disillutioning spell.

Slowing down just short of one hundred meters away from the random flashes of light and spellfire Harry crouched down next to some rubble from a nearby building and took a quick head count.

Standing about a hundred feet in front of him was a group of ten Death Eaters randomly grouped together making there way further into Daigon Alley firing spells randomly into buildings. Most likely the rear guard, picking off any survivor's that the first wave missed. Luckily for Harry he couldn't make out any white skull mask's meaning that they weren't Inner Circle. "_Probably new recruits considering there sloppy tactics"_ Harry thought to himself. Taking a deep breath to centre himself like his teachers had taught him and allowing his magic to infuse his body so he could push it beyond its normal limits Harry conjured a basic katana, silently cursing himself for his stupidly for not brining the Ancient Ones sword with him. None of the rear guard heard or saw Harry as he walked up behind the Death Eater nearest to him thanks to the spells he had cast on himself earlier.

Harry slipped in behind the Death Eaters sloppy protective line and prepared to assault the unsuspecting Death Eaters as they continued to push forward into the Alley. Harry quickly pointed his wand forward his next target before plunging his conjured sword into the unsuspecting Death Eater in front of him. His stroke was perfect, the blade sank deeply into the Death Eaters back, through his rib cage and into his heart; he was dead before he knew what had even happened to him. At the same time as he struck with his sword Harry fired off two high powered _Reducto_ curses in quick secession, killing two more of the Death Eaters as the spells tore through there unsuspecting skulls, splattering blood and brains over the Alley. Moving quickly Harry released his conjured sword while channelling his magic into his hand before swishing his arm in a wide arc unleashing the pent up magic in the form of a powerful cutting curse catching another three Death Eaters in the chest. In less then fifteen seconds Harry had killed six of the Rear Guard.

Unfortunately the amount of magic Harry had used in quick secession had caused his Disillusioning spell to drop and the sound of the first three Death Eaters body hitting the ground alerted the remaining four to Harry's presence.

The surviving four quickly cast shielding spells to protect themselves from Harry's follow up attack.

Harry swore under his breath as he watched his second salvo of spells splash harmlessly into his enemy's various shields, although he did notice the Death Eater on the right's shield spell had fluctuated badly when his Exploding Spleen hex hit his shield. _Weak at shielding charms_, Harry thought with a savage smirk as he summoned his conjured sword from fallen Death Eater's body where it still stood proudly.

Now that they were facing him, he would have to be carful; not taking his eyes off of the four Death Eaters in front of him Harry silently cast the _Fortis Murus_ over himself.

"I think my robe would look smashing dyed in your blood, what do you think?" Harry asked taking a steady breath; body magic excused him quickly since his body wasn't use to having such high amount of magic coursing through it.

While Harry took the Death Eaters few seconds of stunned silence to catch his breath he poured some magic into his sword and wand making the tip of his wand glow brightly. The Valeyards lessons where at the forefront of his mind. He could almost hear the Valeyard as if he was right next to him speaking to him; "_Intimidation and fear are powerful weapons when used wisely, used correctly they can cause your enemy's to make mistakes_. _Use them well_."

And judging from the way that the four rookie Death Eaters in front of him where backing away slightly, there wands shaking. The sight of him murdering there comrades so brutally and effortlessly had thrown them off of there game and well and truly intimidated them.

"W-What do you think your doing, M-Mudblood?! Die! ___Avada Kedavra_!" One of the Death Eaters snapped gathering his courage and taking a shaky step forward as he fired the Killing Curse.

Emboldened by there comrades actions the others snapped out of there shock and begin to attack as well.

Harry made a diving roll to the side to avoid the Death Eater's spells and soon as he was on his feet Harry conjured a cluster of large railway spikes before banishing them at frightening speed, all of them at the same target, the Death Eater with the weak shield charm.

The Death Eaters shield blocked the first and second iron spikes; the next three however broke through the shield. The Death Eater died screaming as the large metal spikes slammed into his body impaling him.

Harry, meanwhile, was hastily transfiguring the various pieces of rubble that littered the ground around him into barricades as the final three Rear Guard Death Eaters continued to bombard his hastily created protections with killing curses. It didn't matter how much of a power difference there was between Harry and the three rookie's the Killing Curse was still as deadly from them as it was if Voldemort himself cast it and even though some of the shield charms Harry had been taught could block it at lest once or twice depending on the shield there where three of the buggers and Harry wasn't about to push his luck and hope that his shield help or depleting his core anytime soon especially since he was positive that there where still more Death Eaters around if the sound of fighting in the distance was to be believed.

Thinking quickly Harry grabbed a nearby piece of debris off of the ground and set to work transfiguring it all the while his once thick granite wall was being punished by a slew of Unforgivables and other spells.

"_I hope this works." _Harry thought as he waved his wand over himself.

The Death Eaters were surprised when there prey, the strange wizard in black suddenly lunged from behind his ever weakening wall of stone and fired a point blank Blasting spell at his nearest attacker, they were so surprised by his sudden attack that the Blasting spell even managed to kill it's target before he could retaliate, but that didn't stop the other remaining two from retaliating.

They watched with sadistic pleasure as there sickly green cursed impacted the strange wizard's torso. They watched as he slumped to the ground, dead. After all, the Killing Curse had never failed; well there was that one time…

"Check him." The Death Eater said his voice tired as he motioned towards the strange wizard's body with his wand.

"He took an ___Avada Kedavra__to the face, he's dead." The other Death Eater said sounding smug. "Hell, I don't think this guys going to pull a Potter on us anytime soon." The Death Eater said with a laugh as he kicked the corpse watching it roll onto its back._

"I guess you acckkk." What ever the Death Eater was going to say died with him as his head fell from his body.

"Guess I did pull a Potter." Harry said with a grin as he shimmered into existence behind the decapitated Death Eater.

The last Death Eater never got to defend himself as the 'corpse' on the ground suddenly sat up and ran its arm through his body. "H-how?" The dying Death Eater asked as he spat up a mouthful of blood.

"I transfigured a body double when I was behind the wall. _Reducto_." Harry didn't even spare the Death Eater a second glance as he summoned all their wands to him before burning them to ash with a flick of his wand.

With the rear guard taken care of Harry set off into the town running. He could still see some spellfire in the distance, so he knew that this battle wasn't over just yet.

**So what did you think of it so far? Any inconsistencies? If so let me know so I can fix them! Part 2 coming soon… Read Review and remember Harry is only at Top Aurors level in this chapter** **and knows no elemental magic yet apart from 'normal' wizard spells! Harry didn't help anybody because he didn't come across anybody and wanted to stop the DE's the screams he heard where elsewhere (CRUCIO! among other things...) :) and he would have only seen bodies as he went for the Rear Guard. Daigon Alley is not burning to the ground or anything drastic like that it however is damaged.**

**All spells used in this chapter where all canon or descriptions of them can be found in my spell guide! :)**

**Disillusion spell: In my world any rapid movement can compromise the Disillusion spell, not just making it drop. Think Predator under cloak! However using a lot of magic or powerful magic will make it drop!**

**NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE!**

Hello faithful readers and curious newcomers alike!

Just posting this little note to say that ROK is NOT abandoned, however it along with my other projects will most likely not be updated until next year...

The reason for this is that I have a few real life problems that I need to handle.

Sorry once again, please no flames unless I've somehow really angered you.

**TheTrueBard Out!**

**(P.S. my other story Last Scion of the House of Mortis will be rewitten sometime in the future. Honestly the way it stands now just makes me cringe.)**


	11. Part 2 of rewrite! MUST READ!

**TheTrueBard here! Part 2 of the rewrite!**

**CHAPTER 4 WILL REMAIN POSTER UNTIL I COMPLETE THE REWRITE **

When Harry finally caught up to the other Death Eaters his heart felt like it had leapt into his throat.

A large group of Death Eaters where surrounding a building three Aurors' had taken cover in. They were holding off the Death Eaters attacking them but were unable to do anything more than defend themselves against there attackers deadly spells with hastily prepared barricades. The Death Eaters had them cornered.

Harry studied the battle for a minute, trying to come up with a plan of attack that wouldn't kill both him and the Aurors. He didn't know how they would react to his presence. He was unknown to them and considering the way he was dressed they where likely going to assume he was a dark wizard. He hoped that they would continue to concentrate on the Death Eaters once they noticed that he was on their side.

Once again his luck had seemingly held out, he couldn't spot any white masks among this group of Death Eaters either, however this group weren't like the rookies he had taken out earlier, no these Death Eaters were good.

They had spread out in an almost military fashion, forming a half circle around the Aurors position with most of the group concentrating on the Aurors and four of the Death Eaters acting as lookouts, one in each direction; North, South, East and West.

And the way that the smoke from the nearby fires was moving around the Death Eaters position and not through it Harry guessed that the lookouts had also formed a wide area shield with the lookouts acting as both the casters and the keystone anchors for the spell.

This was going to be a difficult battle. The second he attacked the quartets shield they were going to know he was there so there was no way he was going to be able to assassinate this group the way he had the last. Luckily the quartets shield like all wide area shields did have a weakness, if even one of them stop powering the shield for more then a couple of seconds the shield would drop so instead of overpowering there shield all Harry had to do was make at least one of the quartet falter, easier said then done.

Thinking back to how deception had helped take out the other group of Death Eaters Harry was suddenly struck with inspiration in how to take down the quartets shield.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Harry thought with disgust as he waved his wand over his head and with a clear mental picture of what he wanted Harry muttered, "_Homo_ _Inflecto_!"

Harry couldn't stop himself from shivering in horror as he felt his body shift and change.

His hair long raven hair wither and disappeared, his muscled body shifter and changed until it was skeletally thin while his skin became an unhealthy chalk-white.

"_I'm so going to hell for this."_ Harry thought as he pushed the hood of his cloak back and conjured a small mirror.

"Well that's disturbing." Harry said his voice sounding nothing like is own.

Staring back at him from the reflection in the mirror was Voldemort and thanks to Occlumency Harry had a perfect picture of Voldemort to draw from when he transfigured himself making the transformation as near to perfect as possible down to the skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils.

After that it was child's play to alter the illusion on his wand to make it match Voldemorts yew wand.

"Better get this over with." Harry thought as he pulled as much magic as he could into his body, saturating the air around him to make himself feel more like the genuine article.

"Well isn't this a surprise, Aurors cowering from my Death Eaters like little mudblood scum." Harry drawled loudly as he walked confidently towards the group of Death Eaters never breaking his stride.

"M-my Lord! We weren't told that you would be participating in the raid." The Death Eater closest to 'Voldemort' cried.

"Since when do I have to tell you anything?" 'Voldemort' asked his voice a dangerously calm.

The Death Eater must have known he had said the wrong thing because he instantly dropped to his knees and cried, "I-I'm s-sorry my Lord! Forgive me!"

Harry knew then that he had almost blown it, Voldemort would never let this slid with out _punishing_ the fool in front of him for his actions usually with the liberal use of _Crucio,_ which was bad news for Harry due to the fact that he had problems with using the Unforgivables and other powerful Dark/Black magic. It wasn't that Harry couldn't use them; no, the Valeyard had made sure that he could but he had sworn that he would never use them against another human being ever again, especially after what had happened last time Harry had disregarded Old Harry's warning about the corrupting nature of dark magic. The Valeyard had called him a fool for his decision but Harry had stood by his convictions.

"I will deal with you later." 'Voldemort' hissed his eyes barley more than slits and his voice full of rage. "Drop the barrier, I wish to _talk_ to these Aurors."

"O-of course, m-my Lord. A-at once." The Death Eater simpered.

As soon as Harry was inside the barrier all of the Death Eaters had quickly formed an honour guard around Harry.

"Come out little Aurors we have much to discuss." 'Voldemort' said his voice magnified by a silent _Sonorus._

"Bugger, it's Him." Harry heard one of the Aurors yell; there voice sounded very familiar to him even if it was rather strained and tired sounding.

"_Tonks! Of all the bloody people in the world it had to be her. Well at least my lucks holding out." _Harry thought his mind quickly supplying a name to go with the voice.

Thing just got more complicated, Harry couldn't guarantee that if fighting broke out that the Aurors would be safe, hell he could even guarantee that they would survive. He needed to get her and her partners out no matter what, he couldn't have there deaths on his hands, no matter what. Thinking quickly Harry placed his hand in his pocket and grabbed three galleons.

"Auror Nymphadora Tonks, I'll give you a choice if you surrender yourself to me now I will let your partners go." 'Voldemort' said is voice loud and confident.

This time Harry couldn't make out what was being said inside the battered building in front of him but by the sounds of the muffled argument he could hear the choice he had offered wasn't to popular.

"Shut up Miller, it's my choice!" Harry heard Tonks snap followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a grunt of pain.

"I want your word, sworn on your magic!" Tonks called out her voice calm, trying to sound more confident then she really was.

Harry couldn't help but smile, due to the fact he wasn't the real Voldemort any and all oaths he sword as 'Lord Voldemort' would be non-binding so there was no danger if he made the oath anyway.

"I Lord Voldemort swear that if Nymphadora Tonks surrenders herself to me now, I will allow her partners to leave. So mote it be." A simple flash of coloured magic was all it took to make the oath appear 'real' and binding.

A minute later the scorched and damaged door of the building opened and the battered and bloodied form of Tonks appeared; Harry noticed with no small amount of happiness that Tonks didn't appear to be seriously injured, her cloak was singed and torn, a few cuts here and there and a nasty bruise on her face but other then that and a bad case of exhaustion she seemed fine, even if the tearstains on her face where hard for Harry to look at.

"_She probably thinks she's going to her death." _Harry thought sadly, _"Not if I can do anything about it."_ Harry though angrily.

"Here I am, so let them go." Tonks demanded bravely her hair shifting to a brilliant vibrant red.

"I did swear that they would go, but I never said what state I'd leave them in now did I?" 'Voldemort' replied with a sneer.

Around them the assembled Death Eaters laughed, some even clapped and praised there Lord for his cunning.

"You Bastard! You li-" Tonks rant was cut short by a near by Death Eaters _Petrificus Totalus _spell, normally it would have been a _Crucio_ but the Death Eater didn't want to anger his Lord for injuring his property so instead only immobilised her.

Tonks could only watch her heart clenched tightly in her chest as Death Eaters hauled her partners from the building and tossed them at the Dark Lords feet.

"Hold your hands out now." 'Voldemort hissed after removing the spell from Tonks with a swish of his wand.

Tonks watched as her partners hesitantly held there hands out to the Dark Lord like a pair of beggars but defiantly refused to raise her own.

"Now Tonks!" 'Voldemort hissed.

"_T-Tonks?" _Tonks wondered she could have sworn that he had said her name with… warmth? _"No, that can't be right can it?" _

Tonk's looked up at 'Voldemort' and notice something; his eyes seemed to be pleading with her to listen to him. _"Something's not right here."_ Tonks thought as she slowly raised her cupped hands towards the Dark Lord.

Voldemort made a show of placing a single galleon in each of there out stretched hands, "For the ferryman" Voldemort had said as he placed the coin in her partner's hands much to the amusement of his Death Eaters.

When he bent down to place the coin in her hands Tonks had planed to throw it back in his face, what stoped her from doing just that however was when he placed the coin in her hand he had winked at her and smiled, the Dark Lord Voldemort had just smiled and WINKED at her. _"Something really not right here, there's no way this is the real Dark Lord." _Tonks thought to her self hope welled up inside her when this man had smiled at her she felt, safe and protected. Maybe there was still a chance for her and her team to be out of here alive after all.

"Now my loyal Death Eaters there is only one thing for me to say." Voldemort said darkly as he pointed his wand at Tonks kneeling form. "Avada Ke-ACTIVATE!"

Harry watch with relief as his galleons turned portkeys did there work and transported Tonks and her partners away to safety, he had been worried that even with the extra power he had poured into them that the portkeys would not be able to get through the Death Eaters Anti-Portkey wards.

**So what did you think? Remember that this may not be the end product and is subject to change! Part 3 coming soon… Read and BLOODY Review! :) lol! So whats do you think about a Harry/Tonks pairing? I'm curious… might not happen but you never know!**

**Spells**

**Homo Inflecto: Human Change this spell is used for human transfiguration! Normally there is no way for a wizard or witch to perfectly replicate another using this spell however due to Harry's Occlumency he is able to make a near perfect change, his transformation won't stand up to scrutiny however due to the fact that the DE's were low in the scheme of things the where fooled! :)**

**NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE!**

Hello faithful readers and curious newcomers alike!

Just posting this little note to say that ROK is NOT abandoned, however it along with my other projects will most likely not be updated until next year...

The reason for this is that I have a few real life problems that I need to handle.

Sorry once again, please no flames unless I've somehow really angered you.

**TheTrueBard Out!**

**(P.S. my other story Last Scion of the House of Mortis will be rewitten sometime in the future. Honestly the way it stands now just makes me cringe.)**


	12. Part 3 of the Rewrite MUST READ!

**Hey everybody TheTrueBard here! Part 3 of the fight rewrite!**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the last update:**

**Dracomancer1****, ****Canuto-90****, ****Marshall88****, ****Phnxfyr1****Elfwyn**** and even though I haven't got a review for the last update from this reader I would like to thank ****Stonegnome1**** who has been with this story from the early days and reviewed two updates ago! Thank you! Your kind reviews keep me writing!**

The vastly overpowered portkeys that Harry had used to evacuate Tonks and her injured partners also had another added bonus they managed to punch a gaping hole through the Death Eaters ward scheme causing it to collapse in on itself. Harry felt it almost immediately as Tonks disappeared; taking advantage of the stunned shock the Death Eaters around him seemed to be suffering from Harry apparated behind the closest Death Eater that was around the same build as him and clasped his hand around the Death Eaters throat tightly.

"You're not the Dark Lord!" One of the Death Eaters cried snapping his comrades out of the silence.

"Really, what gave me away?" Harry asked sounding honestly curious as he let his transfigured façade drop while summoning his cloaks hood back over his head once again obscuring his visage behind the black ripping water-like effect caused by the cloaks many charms.

"Now then drop your weapons and wands or this git gets it." Harry snarled gesturing to the drone Death Eater in his grasp who had foolishly dropped his wand as he instinctively tried to free himself from Harry, clawing at Harry's hand; his efforts growing more desperate as Harry's grip cut more and more oxygen off from his brain.

"Do you honestly think we care about that idiot?" A female Death Eater sneered as all of the Death Eaters raised there wands as one.

"Bollocks, it was worth a shot." Harry said as he pushed his human shield into the way of the Death Eaters incoming spell, "Better you then me mate!" Harry said with a cruel smirk as he returned fire, conjuring a cannon ball the size of a basketball and banishing it towards the Death Eaters.

"_I really shouldn't think about Quidditch so much."_ Harry thought to himself as he watched his oversized cannon ball slam into three of the Death Eaters not unlike a Bludger but with much deadlier force.

As soon as the three Death Eaters fell, the remaining eight retaliated.

With a combined shout of _Avada Kedavra_ eight sickly green jets of lights speed towards Harry each with the sole purpose of ending his life. Harry made a leaping roll to the side to avoid the multiple Killing Curses, firing off three fire balls in rapid succession as he did so with a muttered _Ignis Orbis_. While the Death Eaters _Protego_ shields did protect them from Harrys fire ball spell directly it did nothing to protect them from the white hot heat that the fireballs caused when they splattered against the Death Eaters shields, causing the Death Eaters to cry out in pain and drop there shields as the heat blistered and burned there skin through there shields. Harry's following Blasting curses quickly ended the Death Eaters suffering along with there lives.

Harry, meanwhile, was scrambling to avoid the remaining Death Eaters spells. He was able to dodge most of there spells, dodging any green coloured spells at any cost even if it meant allowing some of the Death Eaters other spells to slam against his _Fortis Murus_ shield and judging from the increasing amount of hits his shield was taking he was going to have to end this fight quickly, his earlier fight with the Rear Guard followed by saving Tonks and company and now this battle were really starting to put a strain on his magical core.

Flicking his wrist Harry summoned a near by chunk of debris to block a strange teal spell that was about to hit him because he had no idea what spell it was and wasn't going to risk it in case the _Fortis Murus_ couldn't block it. He spun out of the way of another spell and returned fire with a flurry of his own spells favouring cutting hexes, blasting spells and overpowered bone shattering curses.

As Harry dodged out of the way of another cluster of spells, several of his spells impacted their intended targets. All of them right on the mark. The Death Eaters shields all managed to withstand the cutting hexes and most weathered the blasting spells but two of the Death Eaters finally succumbed to the Bone Shattering curses splattering brains and pieces of lung and heart onto the ground. The remaining three Death Eaters seeing the battle turning in favour of there attacker teamed up, forming a V like formation the cast a Triumvirate Shield before they went on the attack.

There first two spells both a dark magenta were deflected harmlessly away from Harry thanks to his shield. Their third spell however struck Harry's shield with such force that it made Harry loss his balance, the trios next spell managed to break Harry's shield and sent Harry flying into the wall of the building Tonks and the Aurors had retreated too earlier.

Thinking quickly Harry drew upon as much magic as he could and went on a final attack run. Rolling out of the way of the trio's next barrage of Killing Curses Harry flipped unto his feat and moving as fast as he could he transfigured the ground underneath the trio's feat into a deep pit of quicksand, causing the Death Eaters to be submerged up to there necks in quicksilver and making them drop there Triumvirate Shield.

With a sweeping gesture of his arms Harry summoned a nearby Death Eaters body transfiguring it into a long large blade and banished it towards the three trapped Death Eaters even as they struggled in vain to escape the pit of quicksand, beheading them all.

Dropping too one knee in exhaustion both magical and physical Harry vomited, unable to stand the sight of the mangled bodies of those he had killed.

Just when Harry was about to apparate away, back to the Void Ship the sound of loud clapping filled the deserted and ravaged street.

Looking up Harry felt fear grip his heart, a Death Eater stood in the middle of the street his White Skull Mask illuminated by the light of the raging fires.

"_Bugger me sideways after all this a bloody Inner Circle shows up, Fate why do you hate me so?"_ Harry thought with a sigh, he could almost have sworn he heard a woman giggle as the thought crossed his mind.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Harry drained his limiters dry to replenish his magical core before standing and calmly walking towards the Inner Circle member acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

The Death Eater was tall about 6". his body was packed with strong muscles and he was dressed like an executioner; he was even armed with a large executioner style Halberd easily just as tall as him with a wickedly large three foot long blade.

"I must congratulate you, you are a powerful wizard and that last bit with the oversized guillotine blade, it gave me chills!" The Death Eater said with a cold laugh.

"Glad I could entertain, how long have you been watching and why didn't you help the others?" Harry drawled as he tried to buy as much time as he could to catch his breath.

"Oh, I was just touring the alley when I came across you burning a couple of my fellow Death Eaters with your _Ignis Orbis _spell, good spellwork by the way." The Executioner said with a nod of respect.

"Thanks but that didn't answer why you didn't help them out." Harry said as he started channelling magic into his limbs.

"I didn't help them because the Dark Lord gave me orders to observe the raid not help, this was meant to be a coming out party and an initiation for some of the newer Death Eaters, I don't mind telling you it took a lot of planning to distract the Auror's, Dumbledore and his Order so we could pull this off. But then you showed up." The Executioner said going from bright and cheerful to deadly in seconds.

"The Dark Lord is always looking for more powerful Purebloods like yourself, after your display today I'm sure he would allow you to become Inner Circle! I can guarantee you that he wouldn't be angry with you for the Death Eaters you killed today; a Dark Wizard of your calibre is worth a hundred of those fools." The Executioner said sounding suspiciously like a used car salesmen to Harry.

"I bow before no man. Oh, and I'm not a pureblood." Harry said conjuring a katana and channelling magic though it.

"Pity." The Executioner spat before lunging at Harry with his Halberd.

**Any thoughts? You guessed it, the giggle Harry heard in his mind was Fate the Eternal! Can you guess the identity of the Inner Circle Death Eater! The conclusion coming soon! As always READ AND REVIEW!**

**Spells**

**Ignis Orbis: Creates balls of flame, the more power behind the spell the hotter the fire burns!**


	13. Final Part of the rewrite! Must Read!

**Hey everybody TheTrueBard here! I know a lot of you probably think that I had abandoned this, but the truth is that I was planning on doing a mass update that would have put us well into the war with Voldemort, however my laptop died and in doing so it wiped the next 10 chapters I had written and brutally mauled my muse, that said I decided to sit down today and write this as a good faith gesture to my readers to show that I haven't abandoned my story, sorry if it's a bit short of underwhelming. With no further delay, the final part of the fight rewrite!**

**Also note that as I said in earlier chapters I have very bad dyslexia causing me to miss spell words and other things like how/who, there/their/they're and defiantly/****definitely** **among others and I also have no Beta for my stories so I try my best to fix my errors on my own you don't like it don't read my stories. **

**Thanks to all the people that took time out of there day to read this story and a giant thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter and all other chapters before it, your review are what keep me writing, I actually was contemplating abandoning this story and writing all together a while ago but a few kind reviews made me continue so once again thank you!**

**THIS WILL REMAIN POSTED FOR ONE WEEK BEFORE I MERGE THEM TOGETHER AND POST IT AS THE COMPLETED CHAPTER!**

With what could only be magically assisted speed The Inner Circle Death Eater had covered the distance between him and Harry in less then a second and swung his halbard.

Harry barely ducked under the swing as he tried to create some distance between himself and Death Eater. This Death Eater was nothing like the others Harry had fought, he was a veteran and a certifiable master when it came to fighting with his halberd which the Death Eater proved as he reversed his first strike and slashed his halberd diagonally at Harry without losing the speed or power of his original strike, all in less then a second. Instincts honed from hours of practice was the only thing that stoped the Death Eaters halberd from ending Harry's life, using speed augmented by his own body magic Harry brought up his conjoured katana to block the strike. Deflecting the first hit, Harry was shocked to see the Death Eater's weapon cut into his katana causing a crack to appear in his katana's blade.

'_Impossible…. Even if it's conjured this katana could match any ever forged! It shouldn't have be able too crack with all the magic I've poured into it.'_

"I see you have noticed. My halberd was a gift from the Dark Lord himself! Using it I never even have to use a wand to cast spells!" The Death Eater said with pride. Manoeuvring his halberd blade in an arc and sending it back at Harry, the Death Eater noticed with glee that his foe had started backpedalling away quickly. "It's very wise of you to run, because blocking is futile."

Not bothering to reply to the Death Eater Harry launched a white hot fireball at the Death Eater; even if the Death Eater blocked it Harry hoped that the heat generated by the fireball would be enough for the Death Eater to drop his weapon at the very least.

The Death Eater didn't even so much as blink as he used the flat of his halberds large blade to casually bat Harrys deadly spell into a nearby wall, watching as the flames from the spell melted some of the wall to molten slag.

"Do you think you're the first to ever try and get me to drop my axe?" The Death Eater asked as he looked away from the molten slag.

"Not really. But it was worth a shot and it distracted you long enough for me to create these!" Harry replied as he transfigured several grapefruit sized iron balls and charmed them to attack the Death Eater, his fatigued mind having taken inspiration from his earlier fight with the other Death Eaters.

"This isn't bloody Quidditch!." The Death Eater yelled angrily before dodging Harry's attack.

"Your right! In Quidditch the balls don't EXPLODE!" Harry yelled as he hastily transfigured a defensive wall.

"Oh, bugger…" The Death Eater muttered as the handful of metal balls of death surrounded him begain glowing brighter by the second.

The following explosion engulfed him in a ball of white light; Harry had packed so much power into his attack in a last ditch effort to kill the halberd wielding Death Eater that everything in a fifty foot radius of the blast was reduced to a smocking crater.

Harry staggered from what was left of his make shift protection, it hadn't been able to withstand the blast and had been destroyed, only Harrys hasty cast _Sanguis Contego_ saved him from be brunt of the explosion, the wall of summoned blood buckled but didn't shatter until after the danger had past. It had cost Harry almost his entire reserve of magic but he was positive that the Inner Circle had met his death in the heart of the explosion.

Confident in his victory Harry let his guard dropped to one knee out of breath.

Suddenly the noise of metal hitting stone drew Harrys attention, lunging to the left Harry barely avoided the sickly green curse that would have ended his life otherwise.

Looking to were the noise had come from Harry was shocked to see the Death Eater standing once again not more then a hundred yards away from him.

Harry noted that the Death Eater was looking a little worse off then he had last seen him, his robe was singed and tattered his skull mask was partially broken exposing a cruel brown, bloodshot eye and a handful of black matted hair.

The Death Eater was also bleeding from a number of wounds but he still stubbornly held onto his halberd.

With a look of pure rage the Death Eater pointed his halberd in Harry's direction before bellowing, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The jet of deadly green light leapt from the end of the Death Eaters halberd and barrelled towards Harrys prone form.

Harry was officially too exhausted to dodge, the non stop fighting and the fatigue was finally catching up to him. Urging what little magic he had left into his limiters seals Harry waited until the _Avada Kedavra_ drew closer before yelling, "_Sanguis Contego!" _Harrys vision swarmed with black dots s the wall of blood solidified into a barrier in front of him.

The _Avada Kedavra _harmlessly dissipated against the wall of blood before it to shattered, evaporating from the excess magic coursing through it.

The last thought that crossed Harrys mind before he was blasted into unconsciousness by the Death Eaters following banishing spell was; _this is probably going to hurt… a lot._

Walden Macnair was not having a good day; it was meant to be a nice easy relaxing afternoon. Lead the new recruits and a group of seasoned Death Eaters on a raid of Daigon alley and watch as they slaughtered, maimed and killed… among other things, maybe even joining in later but then this tosser showed up. At first he has impressed by the wizards skill and power, enough to even offer him a place at the Dark Lords side and then it all went to hell and then the bloody git tried to BLOW HIM UP! Would have worked too if he hadn't managed to apparate out in a nick of time.

Any other day Macnair would have taken the unconscious wizard hostage and helped to torture him for information on the weird spell he had used to block his _Avada Kedavra_, but with his vision damaged by the explosion just enough to make him dismiss Harrys shield as a conjured wall Macnair had only one thing on his mind; kill the bastard and making him suffer as he did it!

Hobbling over towards the wizard's prone form Macnair kicked the unconscious wizard as hard as he could in the chest; just to make sure he was really unconscious and then again just to be on the safe side smiling savagely as he felt Harrys ribs break under his assault before pointing his halberd at him and muttering "_Petrificus Totalus!" Macnair wasn't taking any chances with this wizard; he was a dangerous foe… for a mudblood at least. "Attero!" Even if the unconscious wizard managed to escape from him his last curse would end if life slowly, painfully and most of all he would die magicless, not that he had any plans of letting the mudblood escape mind you. The Attero would make sure of that at the very least. With that thought putting a smile on his face Macnair was ready to make the foolish wizard in front of him beg for mercy._

_"Rennervate_."

Harry groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open, standing above him with a mad glint in his eye was the halberd wielding Death Eater and even worse Harry found he couldn't move _Oh god, let it be a spell, I really hope I haven't broken my spine. _Harry thought grimly as he tried once again to move.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream mudblood, _Crucio!_" The Death Eater said as he pointed his halberd towards Harry's prone form.

Harry could do nothing as the Unforgivable slammed into him; Harry writhed on the ground screaming in pain as the Death Eater above him relished in his agony.

"You are a skilled wizard I'll give you that, but do you know what I noticed during our fight?" The Death Eater asked as he aimed his halberd at the injured wizard before him. "You cast your spells with your right hand, _Reducto!_" The Death Eater roared with laughter as Harry screamed in pain, the _Reducto _having shattered the rotator cup in his right arm.

"Oh! I'm sorry; here let me help you with that!" The Death Eater mocked as he grabbed Harrys injured arm and swung his halberd. The last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness was his arm being severed from his body just below the elbow by the blade of the Death Eaters weapon and then a flash of white light.

**The rewrite his complete! Before someone complains about it the reason the Pomfrey imprint says Harry's arm was severed by a cutting hex is because in the original version it was and in the rewrite the blade of Macnairs halberd has one enchanted into it. The reason Harry rushed the fight with Macnair was because he was exhausted and outmatched and he knew it so he tried to use surprise and some overpowered magical bombs to end it before Macnair overpowered him… :) I will probably give the Inner Circle Death Eaters unique weapons. Also I want to address a few of the reviews and pm's I've had that say that my idea of a 60 ft animagus form is oversized and that it couldn't be hidden from muggles e.g. Godzilla, well first Godzilla is 50 to 100 meters (164-328 feet) tall and Slytherin's basilisk** **was 60ft not to mention the DOZENS of giant acromantula that attack Hogwarts in the final battle (not sixty foot tall but there were a lot of them and they stayed hidden from the wizards) and lastly the Animagus battle would have taken place at Hogwarts a place warded against muggles anyway. Once again if there are any mistakes tell me and please Read and review!**

**Translations Attero: ****to weaken/Destroy**


End file.
